Predador Sexual
by Ninde Ringeril
Summary: Apesar do título, é um romance. Edward ainda não sabe o que e mais apelativo pra ele, o sangue da Bella, ou o seu corpo... leves spoilers
1. Chapter 1

_Desde a primeira vez que eu li os rascunhos de Midnight Sun, eu fiquei com essa impressão do Edward. Um tarado pervertido que invade o quarto da Bella pra supostamente ver ela dormir. Mas o que aconteceria se ele não se contentasse só em velar por seu sono? E se ele desse um passo perigoso na direção em que ele tanto teme? Aí fiquei imaginando como seria torturante para ele tê-la tão perto, e tão vulnerável (se é que é possível estar mais vulnerável do que estar apaixonada por um vampiro). Além do que, eu sou uma fã de seriados policiais como CSI, e teve um capítulo, não me lembro muito bem, em que tinha esse tarado pedófilo que seqüestrou uma garotinha e a matou sem querer. E como boa ficwriter, jamais poderia deixar escapar a oportunidade de bagunçar os sentimentos desse personagem que é a minha mais nova obsessão! (pobre Edward Cullen... u.u) _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Twilight não me pertence e infelizmente o Edward tbm não. u.ù_

_**Predador Sexual – Cap 1**_

Mais uma vez, eu me vi escalando a parede para o quarto da Bella. Mais uma vez, me chutando mentalmente por ser o que sou. Um monstro. Um monstro com uma obsessão nada saudável por uma frágil humana.

Todos esses pensamentos depreciativos desapareceram como fumaça assim que a vi dormindo, os lençóis que deveriam estar cobrindo sua fina pele, no chão. Seus cabelos revoltos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Não pude conter o sorriso que brotava tão facilmente nos meus lábios ao ter tal visão. Inspirei fundo, deixando a sede passar por mim, arrebatadora como um terremoto, fazendo minha boca se encher de água. Eu precisava me acostumar. _TINHA_ que me acostumar.

Caminhei até minha posição habitual, sentado num canto do quarto, na sua cadeira de balanço, e juntei as pontas dos meus dedos. Bella se mexeu inquieta no seu sono, e eu sorri com a expectativa, de novamente a ouvir falar enquanto dormia. Nada muito interessante, apenas murmúrios desconexos. Não sei o que me cativa mais nesta garota, seu perfume arrebatador, ou o silêncio da sua mente... Tudo na Bella era espantosamente fascinante.

Percebi que ela estava com frio. Entrava uma brisa gelada pela janela que eu deixei aberta, então eu rapidamente a fechei, mas aparentemente ela ainda estava tremendo. Hesitei, me perguntando se deveria chegar mais perto e cobri-la com as cobertas caídas ou não. Resolvi testar minhas resistências, além da minha própria sorte.

Percorri a distância até a sua cama com calma, temendo até mesmo que o menor ruído a despertasse e ela começasse a gritar de pavor. Abaixei-me e peguei suas cobertas entre meus dedos. Estavam impregnados do cheiro dela. Levei o tecido até meu rosto, e enterrei meu rosto nele por uns momentos. Estremeci com a sensação queimando na minha garganta. Tão deliciosa... Tão linda... Tão frágil...

Baixei meus olhos para a Bella. Ela estava deitada de barriga pra cima, a mão direita perto do rosto, a esquerda logo abaixo dos seios. Sua blusa estava ligeiramente levantada, e eu podia vislumbrar a pele da sua barriga subindo e descendo levemente com a sua respiração. Eu queria muito tocá-la. Ver por mim mesmo a textura da sua pele quente. Ainda segurando o seu lençol, eu me ajoelhei no chão perto dela. Eu não deveria puxar mais a minha sorte, mas algo mais forte do que eu fez com que minha mão suavemente tocasse as maçãs do rosto dela.

Primeiro com as pontas dos meus dedos. Senti um formigamento pulsar na minha pele, o calor dela passando pra mim como ondas furiosas. Bem, eu já iria pro inferno de qualquer forma, farei só serviço completo. Tirei uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, me inclinando um pouco mais pra perto. Ela exalou fundo uma vez, sua respiração chicoteando meu rosto. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, tão convidativos... Estava inteiramente convencido que já havia testado demais a minha sorte por uma noite, e já estava me levantando, quando ela murmurou meu nome. Foi pedir demais do meu autocontrole. Eu deslizei minha mão até o côncavo do pescoço dela. A pulsação do sangue me convidando tão apelativamente. Quase parecendo consciente da minha presença, seu rosto se virou um pouco mais na minha direção, e seus lábios se encontraram perigosamente perto dos meus. Tão perigosamente, que num arroubo de imprudência, eu a beijei. Na verdade, foi mais um roçar suave nos lábios dela, mas foi o suficiente pra uma corrente elétrica passar avassaladoramente por todo meu corpo. Senti que os meus instintos humanos, há muito adormecidos, despertavam de uma maneira nada cavalheiresca. Ainda sim, eu não consegui me despregar da minha posição.

Me chutei mentalmente por estar fazendo isto, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso por mais. Deslizei meus dedos mais alguns centímetros, parando logo abaixo da clavícula. Seus lábios se contraíram num leve sorriso, o que só serviu para eu ser mais imprudente. Levei o meu toque até a junção dos seus seios e então, ela estremeceu de frio novamente. Decidi que já tinha ido longe demais para o meu próprio bem. Joguei cuidadosamente o lençol por cima dela, e me afastei para a cadeira de balanço mais uma vez.

Parte de mim queria sair gritando de felicidade, mas outra parte estava extremamente chateada com a minha imprudência. Chateado não era a palavra correta... Estava mais para zangado... Não, esta também não chega nem aos pés. Resumindo, estava espumando de raiva da minha imprudência, e mais uma vez, me chutei mentalmente por esse deslize. A eletricidade arrebatadora ainda passava pelo meu corpo em ondas, que só aumentavam a cada hora que eu passava no quarto da Bella. E mais uma vez, cedo demais, o sol começava a aparecer. Queria tocá-la de novo para me despedir, mas decidi que não iria testar mais ainda a minha sorte. Dei uma última espiada nela, e sorri quando ela também sorriu, totalmente alheia à minha presença...

**Final cap 1**

_E ai gente? Bem levinho não é? Nada que o nosso Edward já não tenha feito nos livros, mas eu sou má, e pretendo fazer ele sofrer um dilema interior ainda mais pesado do que simplesmente ter sido fraco o suficiente para ter tocado sua pele quente e convidativa... E relaxem, eu vou levar em conta o lado cavalheiresco do Edward enquanto escrevo, ele não fará nada que venha a se arrepender amargamente no futuro._


	2. Chapter 2

_Devo dizer que fiquei espantada com o número de visitas que eu recebi, apenas 1 hora depois de ter postado o primeiro capítulo desta fic. Esta é uma conta recente, não deve ter nem 1 semana direito, e nunca passei de 3 visitas por dia (e nenhuma review, o que me deixou um pouco emo =P). Ai no dia seguinte tinha, nada mais, nada menos do que 20 acessos! (inclusive de Portugal, Alemanha, Áustria... Mas até então nenhuma Review, eu estava positivamente virando emo, já olhando torto pro meu rímel e pro meu lápis de olho...) Até o fim do dia eu já tinha 40 acessos e umas 3 reviews (o que eu amei gente! Vcs não sabem como é gratificante saber q alguém gostou do seu trabalho!). Bem, enquanto escrevo essas singelas linhas, passo dos 50 acessos, e a incrível marca de 4 reviews! Estou encantada da vida!! *-*_

**Disclaimer: **_Não, Twilight não me pertence, mas já estamos providenciando isso! =D_

**Predador Sexual – Cap 2**

Em casa, fui recebido por Alice, sentada à varanda. Sua expressão estava entre furiosa e preocupada. Seus pensamentos me chicotearam furiosamente. "_Edward! Por favor..._" Eu a ignorei. Passei por ela, e fui direto para o meu quarto. Já estava sofrendo o suficiente sem Alice vir me dar lição de moral. Eu não precisava mais do que a minha própria consciência para me castigar pelo ato lamentável que houve no quarto da Bella.

Entrei no quarto, bati a porta com mais violência do que o necessário e me atirei de qualquer jeito no sofá. Enterrei o meu rosto em minhas mãos, e refleti um tempo na besteira que eu cometi. O sol ia despontando devagar, inundando meu quarto com raios dourados. Eu deveria agradecer por estar sol hoje, assim eu não cometeria mais erros desse tipo. Com esse pensamento, as minhas mãos formigaram, sem dor, com a lembrança da pele quente e macia da Bella. Será que eu seria forte o suficiente para resistir? Com certeza eu não a machuquei, mas foi irresponsabilidade da minha parte. Estava resolvido. Eu não iria mais cometer erros, e guardarei para sempre essa lembrança. Uma lembrança doce, que me fazia tremer de prazer, e meu corpo vibrar... Com um único e simples toque. E apesar do meu remorso, um pontinho de felicidade brilhava em alguma parte dentro de mim...

A voz mental de Alice me arrastou de volta dos meus devaneios. Não estava afim de companhia, então eu a ignorei. "_Edward Antony Masen Cullen!!_" Não resisti. Achei muita graça do uso do meu nome completo.

"O que você quer Alice?" Eu gritei pra ela, sem me dar o trabalho de me levantar. A porta se abriu, e Alice entrou. A face lívida, e suas últimas visões voavam em lampejos diretamente para o meu cérebro.

"Agora me explica que demônios foi tudo isso? Eu estava a um tantinho assim de ir até a casa da Bella e te arrastar de lá" Fiz uma carranca para ela, e me endireitei no sofá.

"Se você olhar direito, eu não fiz nada que causará um dano irreversível para ela" Para a Bella sim, já para mim...

"Edward..." Seu tom agora era suplicante. E eu não podia culpá-la em absoluto. Mas eu já estava decidido, e a ultima visão de Alice acabara de reafirmar a minha decisão. Ela sorriu pra mim, e me abraçou. "Eu sabia que você não ia me desapontar!"

Lá de baixo, eu podia ouvir Emmet e Jasper combinando uma luta para passar o tempo. Me peguei desejando que eles me convidassem, e Alice, já antecipando isso, me arrastou com ela.

Brincamos pela manhã, até que Esme, depois de perceber que arruinamos o seu canteiro, acabou com a farra. Emmet saiu xingando, alegando novamente que Alice e eu estávamos roubando. Jasper passou as mãos pela cintura de Alice protetoramente, e eu senti que era a deixa para eu me retirar. Não estava afim de me trancar no quarto, então fui dar uma corrida. Não estava exatamente prestando atenção aonde ia, só não queria ficar parado. Quando percebi, estava na fronteira Quileute. Não querendo causar uma guerra, dei a volta, mas na metade do caminho de volta senti um cheiro diferente numa trilha que eu sabia que ia dar nos escombros de uma cabana perto de casa. Não parecia alguém conhecido, mas se fosse perigoso, Alice teria nos avisado. A trilha não era exatamente recente, tinha uns dois dias. Olhei para o meu relógio, já eram quase quatro da tarde. Resolvi seguir o rastro, e saber exatamente aonde ia dar, e não me desapontei. Seja lá quem for, esteve na cabana. Restava saber o que queria... Conclui que não iria descobrir nada por hora, então corri de volta pra casa. Questionei Alice de algum visitante, mas ela disse que não havia captado nada, então comentei da trilha que eu havia encontrado. Alice não pareceu temerosa, mas sua expressão era intrigada, e prometeu investigar depois.

Sozinho mais uma vez no meu quarto, pude apreciar o por do sol da minha janela. Mais algumas horas, e eu poderia ver a Bella de novo. Não sei se deveria ansiar tanto assim por essas horas, era um tormento tê-la tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Mas por outro lado, o "Oitavo Inferno" não vê-la por tanto tempo.

Passar umas horas agradáveis com minha família hoje, foi um jeito de distrair minha mente de mais devaneios com relação ao que aconteceu, mas agora que acabou, e a iminência de retornar ao lado dela, uma parte menos lisonjeira de mim queria, e muito, tentar tocá-la de novo, mas outra parte, a parte que falava com a voz de Alice, tentava desesperadamente evitar que isso acontecesse. Eu havia feito uma promessa. Sem mais erros.

Todo o meu discurso de autocontrole vazou por entre meus dedos como água. Bella resolveu deixar de lado o pijama surrado de sempre, e vestia apenas uma blusa fina que destacava perfeitamente os contornos do seu corpo. Permaneci parado em pé perto da janela, pronto pra correr de mim mesmo, do monstro que eu era, mas ela sorria docemente enquanto dormia. Praticamente me convidava para me juntar a ela na estreita cama. Travei minha mandíbula, e tentei bloquear essa visão tentadora, mas o seu perfume tornava essa ação impossível. Deixei a sede me possuir violentamente, mas a eletricidade já estava lá. Deixei meus pés levitarem até a cama, e me permiti olhar mais de perto, o volume por debaixo daquela blusinha fina. Meus dedos já iam em direção à razão do meu desejo, quando com um sobressalto, percebi que meu telefone vibrava no meu bolso. Resisti ao impulso de jogar a coisa pela janela, e corri para fora para poder atender. Era Alice. Pedi desculpas, envergonhado, e assegurei que ia me comportar.

De fato, passado o choque que foi ver Bella em trajes tão ínfimos, foi mais fácil resistir. Concentrei-me em sentar na cadeira de sempre, e em cumprir a minha promessa. Sem mais erros. Esse agora seria o meu mantra.

Mas quando foi que a Bella facilitou as coisas pra mim? Ela se virou, resmungando, e ficou de costas pra mim, sua mão pra fora da cama, os cabelos emaranhados por seu rosto, uma das pernas um pouco pra cima num ângulo. A pele pálida, translúcida das suas pernas brilhando para mim tão apelativamente convidativa. Minha imaginação flutuou para lugares onde só existíamos Bella e eu, e uma cama bem espaçosa. Talvez eu providenciasse uma... Não! Sem mais erros, sem mais erros, sem mais erros... Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes para me acalmar, segurando forte nos braços da cadeira, e a voz de Alice na minha cabeça a sempre me lembrar da minha promessa. Por quanto tempo mais eu poderei lutar contra mim mesmo?

**Final cap 2**

_Tarado pervertido sem vergonha, mas bem q eu queria um desses na minha casa... Gostou? Sim? Não? Talvez? Me odeia? Me ama? Então Review plz?? *-*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Será que é necessário dizer que ainda estou chocada? Amei as reviews que estou recebendo, só gostaria que fossem mais! É um incentivo, apesar de eu ainda morrer de vergonha do que eu escrevo. As historias são escritas pra mim mesma a principio de conversa, eu nunca gostei que lessem por cima do meu ombro na escola. Mas percebi que quando eu não vejo enquanto lêem, mas me deixam um feedback, eu gosto! É uma sensação incrível..._

_Teve uma colega ai que comentou se a próxima seria a Bella nua, devo dizer que a idéia original era ela dormindo exausta por alguma razão de toalha. Eu vivo fazendo isso quando chego da balada, mas mudei de idéia. Primeiro porque a Bella jamais faria isso, eu acho que ela se arrastaria, e vestiria a coisa mais horrenda que tivesse a mão, só pra não ter que dormir nua! E segundo, era apelar demais do bom senso geral da história. Por fim, o que raios deixaria a Bella tão cansada a ponto de deitar só de toalha?? Bem, talvez numa próxima historia, mas não nessa... xD_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não é meu, mas tbm não é seu (a não ser que vc seja a tia Steph!)._

**Predador Sexual - Cap 3**

Se antes eu achava que o Ensino médio era o purgatório, eu não poderia estar mais enganado. Era pior. Eu não parecia ter forças para deixar a Bella em paz, mas também não queria me aproximar demais sem denunciar as minhas reais intenções. Passei a minha aula de inglês inteira tentando ter um vislumbre da Bella pelos olhos de Mike Newton, o que me satisfez e me aborreceu ao mesmo tempo. Aparentemente eu não era o único que estava obcecado por ela.

Seus pensamentos se mostraram extremamente irritantes pra mim. Parte por que eram tão grosseiros que beiravam à repugnância, a outra parte, era por que era exatamente o tipo de pensamento que eu andei tendo enquanto assistia a Bella dormir nessas últimas noites. Serei eu melhor do que esse garoto?

Muito pelo contrario, Mike Newton era infinitamente melhor pra ela do que um monstro como eu. Ele pelo menos não entrava pela janela do quarto dela às escondidas. Mas bem que ele gostaria...

Vi pelos olhos de Jéssica que ela estava andando para a cafeteria na hora do almoço, junto com os amigos. Jéssica estava tagarelando sobre uma ida ao cinema em grupo. Talvez eu tome coragem um dia e convide ela para ver um filme comigo... Resolvi guardar esse pensamento para uma outra hora, agora eu precisava de uma desculpa pra falar com a Bella. Não precisei me esforçar muito, ela ficou pra trás pra amarrar os cordões dos sapatos. Foi a minha chance.

"Oi..." Será que eu deveria ter avisado da minha presença? Acho que a assustei...

"O-oi..."

Por quê será que sua respiração sempre acelera quando ela me olha? Medo talvez? Ela me olhava um pouco desconfiada, esperando que eu diga algo.

"É melhor amarrar o outro também, não queremos que você se esborrache no meio do refeitório." Ah... Impagável ver a irritação de gatinha dela. Tive que conter uma gargalhada.

"Meus sapatos estão muito bem amarrados obrigada!"

Ela fez menção de ir embora, mas eu barrei o seu caminho.

"O que você quer Edward?" Ela estava obviamente irritada. E isso me fez sorrir.

"Eu estive pensando se você não gostaria de almoçar hoje comigo..."

Parece que eu a peguei desprevenida. Como é frustrante esse silêncio da mente dela! Ela rapidamente recompôs a expressão, e sorriu. Fiquei momentaneamente estupidificado pelo sorriso dela. Será que ela faz alguma idéia do fascínio que me causa?

"Edward Cullen me convidando pra almoçar? Será que eu estou em algum capítulo de Além da imaginação?"

Levantei uma das sobrancelhas em direção a ela. Será que é tão estranho assim eu convidar alguém pra almoçar? Sim, era, principalmente levando em conta os meus hábitos alimentares. Sorri pra ela em resposta, e ofereci o meu braço. Ela olhou estarrecida para o meu gesto, e eu já ia me arrependendo, quando ela passou o seu braço pelo meu. Sorri radiante pra ela, e ela retribuiu.

Caminhamos até o refeitório em silêncio. Eu me perguntava se ela podia sentir a eletricidade que atravessava os nossos casacos. Eu positivamente estava em chamas. Perguntei a ela o que ela gostaria de comer, mais para me distrair da queimação do que outra coisa.

"Um sanduíche pra mim. E você, não vai pedir nada?"

"Nada pra mim."

Reparei que seus olhos se estreitaram minimamente. Paguei pelo sanduíche que ela pediu, e a conduzi a uma mesa desocupada. Afastei a cadeira para ela sentar, e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ainda sorrindo, fiquei observando ela dar uma mordida no sanduíche. Fiquei me concentrando nos seus lábios se movendo, vagamente consciente de que ela me encarava com os olhos ainda desconfiados.

"Você é estranho..."

Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Franzi as sobrancelhas pra ela, analisando sua expressão.

"É o que dizem... Mas nada do que tenha ouvido pode ser pior do que a realidade..."

"Pior...? Você quer dizer que é perigoso?" Ela levantou a sobrancelhas, cética.

"De maneiras que você nem imagina" Inacreditável! Eu digo que sou perigoso, e ela ri de mim! O que há de errado com essa garota?

"Então deve ser isso que me fascina em você. As garotas gostam de um Bad Boy..."

A minha gargalhada ecoou pela cafeteria, e vários olhares se dirigiram a nós. Olhei para o lado, e Emmet também se contorcia em uma risada silenciosa, e Alice esboçou pra mim uma risada e sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

"Então você é do tipo que gosta de Bad Boys?" Eu perguntei, me inclinando levemente na direção dela. Ela respondeu também se inclinando pra mim.

"Talvez... Mas não sei... Uns piercing pelo rosto e algumas tatuagens. E definitivamente deixar o cabelo crescer..."

"Você não existe Bella..." Respondi balançando a cabeça.

Aos poucos, o sorriso dela foi se desmanchando, e ela se tornou pensativa. Novamente seus olhos se tornaram inquisitivos, se estreitando na minha direção. A frustração no meu rosto deve ter sido aparente, porque com um suspiro, ela perguntou, sem rodeios:

"O que deu em você pra me convidar hoje? Geralmente em biologia, você parece tão tenso por ter que ficar do meu lado..." Sua voz falhou levemente no final. Seus olhos se moveram pelo meu rosto, como se tentasse memorizar cada traço nele.

"Eu te convidei hoje, porque eu gostei de você."

"Simples assim?"

"Você se incomoda?"

"De maneira nenhuma!" Ela se apressou em dizer. "É só que... bem, você parece ter rejeitado metade da escola até hoje."

"Você é diferente... você... me fascina..."

Ao ouvir isso, sua respiração parou por um momento, e as maçãs do seu rosto coraram violentamente. Notei também que seus olhos estavam levemente vidrados. Será que eu a estava deslumbrando? Não pude deixar de sorrir com este pensamento.

"É bom saber..." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho nos cantos dos lábios.

Aparentemente viramos o centro das atenções de toda a escola. Eu fui com ela até nossa aula de biologia, enquanto atraíamos vários olhares. Seja porque estávamos de braços dados ou porque éramos uma novidade, eu ignorava completamente. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar, era no calor que emanava do corpo dela ao meu lado, e na expressão do rosto dela. Quando eu pensava que não podia ficar pior, a curiosidade me aferroava. No que será que ela estava pensando? As bochechas definitivamente estavam vermelhas, os ombros ligeiramente pra frente, como se quisesse se proteger dos olhares que atraiamos, mas ela estava positivamente sorrindo.

"No que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei a queima roupa. Ficar sem saber era pior do que qualquer coisa.

"Em como tudo isso é estranho."

"E por que deveria ser? Somos colegas de escola." Colegas? Isso não soou bem por algum motivo...

"Ora! Você é Edward Cullen!" Ela disse como se isso encerrasse a questão. "O inalcançável, inatingível e misterioso Edward Cullen. Eu devo me preparar pra ameaças terroristas de toda a população feminina do corpo estudantil de Forks High."

"Como se eu não fosse te proteger de toda e qualquer ameaça, independente de onde vier..."

Ela me encarou incrédula por um momento, mas pareceu achar graça na coisa toda. Chegamos à sala de aula bem em tempo, apesar de termos vindo caminhando devagar. O professor pediu silêncio à classe, e ela virou pra frente pra prestar atenção. Eu arranquei uma folha do meu fichário, e rabisquei "Quer ir ao cinema comigo?", e joguei pro lado dela. Ela pegou o papel levantando uma sobrancelha desconfiada e leu. Sorriu, e acenou positivamente a cabeça.

**Final cap 3**

_Nenhuma ação interessante neste capítulo, e nem no próximo (entenda por interessante Edward e suas pervertices). Fim de semana não vai ter atualização, afinal eu tenho que ter uma vida social. Provavelmente segunda-feira tem mais. Me amem, me deixem feliz! ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Obrigada gente pelo apoio! É tão legal saber que quase 200 pessoas leram uma história sua! (apesar de só meia dúzia comentar) E apesar do fds ter sido uma droga, é sempre bom voltar sóbria pra casa e ler reviews! (não que eu goste de voltar sóbria, independente da festa ter sido na companhia dos seus pais! u.u)_

**Disclaimer:** _Estou fazendo uma rifa pra comprar os direitos autorais de Twilight. O prêmio sou eu. Alguém se habilita? =D_

**Predador Sexual – Cap. 4**

Era amanhã e eu tinha que me preparar bem para não cometer nenhum deslize. Arrastei Alice comigo para caçar apesar dela querer, nas palavras dela, "passar um tempo de qualidade com Jasper". A esta altura eu já estava me arrependendo amargamente dessa escolha. Toda sua concentração estava voltada para outras coisas, quando eu mais precisava dela.

"Alice!" Eu chamei sua atenção pela quinta vez, quando seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo indecente até para os padrões de Emmet. Era incrível como ela podia esconder seus pensamentos de mim quando queria, mas parecia totalmente incapaz de tal quando eu mais gostaria que ela fizesse.

"Desculpa!" A impaciência na voz dela era evidente.

"Olha, por que você simplesmente não volta pra casa? Eu não vou demorar muito mais."

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu já tenho coisas demais na minha própria cabeça, sem as suas fantasias se intrometendo. Vai logo."

Ela mostrou a língua pra mim, e foi embora. Respirei resignadamente, e me concentrei nos cervos logo à frente. Se eu me apressar aqui, talvez dê tempo de dar uma olhada na Bella essa noite.

Enquanto eu corria para a janela da casa da Bella, algo me chamou a atenção. O mesmo cheiro que eu senti dias atrás na floresta perto da cabana em ruínas, estava aqui, no quintal dela. A trilha estava em torno da casa, e seguia pelo pedaço de floresta perto da casa, e estava fresca. Entrei em pânico, e subi pela janela, para ver que ela estava bem, dormindo. Com um suspiro de alívio, comecei a seguir a trilha do intruso. Não devia ter mais de 2 horas de vantagem, seria fácil alcançar seja lá quem for.

Segui a trilha por um tempo, mas o intruso ficou apenas dando voltas pelo meio do mato, tentando me despistar. Tudo que eu podia dizer é que era rápido. Mais rápido do que eu. E positivamente estava me deixando irritado. O que essa criatura queria com a minha Bella? Não consegui ver muito, mas parecia ser uma fêmea. E definitivamente estava se divertindo às minhas custas.

Meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Era Alice. A deixei a par do que estava acontecendo, e algum tempo depois todos já estavam aqui. Não foram de mais ajuda do que a minha caçada solitária. Por várias vezes pensamos que a tivéssemos apanhado, mas sempre na última hora, ela parecia escapar por nossos dedos. Quando ela cruzou a fronteira Quileute, decidimos chamar isto de dia, e voltar pra casa. Em algumas horas teríamos aula e Carlisle teria que ir para o hospital.

Entrei no Volvo ainda espumando, depois de nos aprontar. Que será que ela queria com a Bella? Dirigi até a escola sem prestar um pingo de atenção na estrada, e estacionei o carro. Tirei o cinto de segurança e Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro.

"Ela vai chegar daqui a pouco."

Sim, Eu podia escutar o ronco da sua Pick-up pré-histórica ao longe. Eu não vou sair do lado dela nem por um segundo hoje. Talvez se eu joga-la dentro do carro eu possa leva-la pra bem longe. Sim, é isso que eu vou fazer...

"Edward, não!" Definitivamente é impossível fazer planos com Alice por perto. Mal formulei o pensamento, as visões de Alice me acertaram como um trovão.

"Alice, eu preciso! Eu..."

"Edward, pensa um pouco antes de agir! Se aquela mulher quisesse fazer mal a Bella, ela teve uma excelente oportunidade ontem!"

"Eu não vou permitir que nada aconteça a ela Alice!"

"Você nem sabe se é inimigo ou não! Não aja imprudentemente!"

O ronco monstruoso do carro da Bella cruzou os portões da escola. Ela estava radiante, um sorrisinho brincando nos lábios. Estacionou, e saiu batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário. Ainda não reparou que eu estava aqui.

"Edward..." A voz de Alice era mais um aviso. Ela esquadrinhou o futuro, mas tudo que ela pôde ver era eu seqüestrando a Bella pra algum lugar. Eu ainda não tinha mudado de idéia.

Rosalie se impacientou e se atirou pra fora do carro batendo o pé, furiosa, e Emmet foi atrás dela me dando um pedido de desculpas mental que eu ignorei.

"Edward, se você não se acalmar, eu farei com que Jasper se encarregue disso!"

"Alice, você não entende o perigo que ela atrai pra si mesma? Tudo de perigoso em um raio de 10 KM eventualmente vai encontra-la!" A minha expressão devia demonstrar todo o meu sofrimento, porque Jasper resolveu se meter antes mesmo de Alice dizer ou fazer algo. Comecei a me acalmar aos poucos, sucumbindo ao seu poder bizarro.

"Ela está vindo pra cá, Edward. Aja como humano!" Como se eu precisasse do aviso de Alice. O vento estava soprando seu perfume diretamente para o meu nariz. Tentei por no meu rosto um sorriso, mas falhei miseravelmente. Ela vinha na nossa direção, uma ruga no meio das sobrancelhas. Eu saí do carro para recebe-la, e ouvi Alice e Jasper fazerem o mesmo.

"Algo errado Edward?" Ela obviamente reparou na minha explosão de segundos atrás, e seus olhos me aferroavam inquisitivamente. Alice estava me levando a loucura me bombardeando mentalmente com avisos, e Jasper tentava controlar os ânimos. Eu tive meio segundo de aviso, quando Alice resolveu se apresentar formalmente a Bella.

"Então você é a famosa Bella? Edward fala muito de você em casa." Ela desviou o olhar por um momento, corando, mas logo em seguida olhou nos meus olhos.

"Ele fala, é?" Ela parecia estar se divertindo com esse fato. Embora a realidade estivesse longe de ser divertida para qualquer um dos meus familiares. Eu tinha a plena certeza de que os deixava loucos com as minhas súbitas mudanças de humor.

"E muito! É um prazer finalmente conhece-la. E esse bonitão aqui é o Jasper." Jasper meramente acenou-lhe com a cabeça, enquanto Bella murmurava um tímido oi. "Nós deveríamos sair pra fazer compras qualquer dia desse, o que acha?"

Eu olhei incrédulo para Alice "Alice! Por favor!" Minha voz continha um leve traço de aborrecimento. Embora suas palavras soassem casuais, Alice estava fazendo criticas severas quanto ao vestiário da Bella na sua mente. Ela me mostrou sua pequena língua, e pegou Jasper pela mão, me dando um ultimato por pensamento.

"_É bom você não fazer nada imprudente Edward. Eu estarei de olho nas coisas e se por um acaso Bella correr algum perigo eu aviso. Vá para sua aula. Além do que, você não vai querer ficar mau humorado do lado dela durante o filme!" _

Eu ainda não queria ver a lógica nos pensamentos de Alice, mas concordei por hora, enquanto a observava se afastar com Jasper.

"Uma figura sua irmã, hein." Ela sorria levemente enquanto encarava as costas de Alice ao longe. "Gostei dela."

"Não ligue para o que ela diz. Ela às vezes tem problemas de coerência quando se trata de coisas sérias." O sorriso de alguns segundos atrás foi substituído por uma expressão preocupada. A testa franzida e os dentes sobre os lábios sempre indicavam que eu ficaria mortalmente curioso sobre seus pensamentos ocultos.

"Não vai me contar por que vocês estavam discutindo?"

"Mais tarde. Você vai se atrasar pra aula." Ela pareceu se assustar com o súbito retorno à realidade tanto quanto eu. O estacionamento estava praticamente vazio agora, apenas nós e alguns retardatários. Eu ofereci mais uma vez o braço pra ela enquanto a guiava para o prédio da sua primeira aula. Eu sei que Alice prometeu ficar de olho nas coisas, mas por duas vezes ela falhou em ver essa estranha pelas redondezas, e isso nunca era um bom sinal. Ainda mais se tratando da Bella, e sua tendência em atrair o perigo para si mesma.

**Final cap 4**

_E o perigo ronda mais uma vez Forks e Isabela Swan. Definitivamente se fosse para ser salva pelo Edward, valeria até a pena se colocar em perigo de vez em quando... xD Review me gente!! Sinto-me tão amada!! *-*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Estou hiperventilando!! *-* Acabei de ver o filme agorinha neste minuto. Eu estava um tanto relutante em baixar, e pretendia me manter longe da tentação o máximo possível, mas ai apareceu o link ali na minha frente, tão sedutor... (eu sei, eu sou fraca, pode me colocar no tronco e me chicotear! u.u) Mas o filme é lindo! Ver todas as cenas que inundaram o youtube na ordem certa foi... Não inventaram ainda uma palavra pra descrever. Não vou fazer a crítica do filme, até pq naum eh por isso q vcs estão aki. Mas devo dizer que depois de tanta critica ruim que eu andei lendo, foi melhor do que eu esperava! Agora chega de papo, vamos ao que interessa!_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence, bla, bla, bla..._

**Predador Sexual – Cap. 5**

Incrível como algumas horas parecem uma eternidade quando você está impaciente. E a minha impaciência, assim como todo o resto das minhas emoções confusas, estavam me deixando louco. Pela décima quinta vez, Alice me chutou por debaixo da carteira por estar assustando as pessoas dentro da sala de aula com meus rosnados. Eu não consigo evitar. É uma ação involuntária.

Hora do almoço ainda. Por quanto mais essa tortura continuará? E se eu pedir a ela pra matar as últimas aulas comigo, ela viria? Acho que não. Ela me parece responsável demais para matar aula. Ah, ai vem ela com as amigas. Se eu não estivesse tão nervoso teria achado graça da cara dela, enquanto Jéssica Stanley a bombardeia de perguntas sobre o nosso encontro.

"Ai... Alice!" Quantas vezes mais ela vai me chutar hoje?

"Edward se você não consegue se comportar perto de humanos deveria ficar em casa!"

Ela estava certa. Dois garotos estavam cochichando aterrorizados sobre os meus rosnados, se afastando devagar enquanto eu os encarava de cara feia, o que só serviu pra eu tomar mais um pontapé de Alice. Inspirei fundo duas vezes para me acalmar, então a sensação familiar que só um perfume na face da terra poderia causar.

"Algo errado Edward?"

"Edward está com um probleminha feminino hoje. Nada pessoal Bella!" Eu olhei estarrecido para Emmet ao meu lado enquanto ele se apresentava formalmente para Bella que, pela sua expressão segurava a muito custo uma gargalhada.

"Emmet, cale essa boca!" Era sempre bom poder contar com Rosalie para dar um basta nas sandices de Emmet, mas eu gostaria que ela não olhasse para a Bella como se ela fosse um pedaço de mofo crescendo em algum lugar. Revirei meus olhos, e suspirei mais uma vez.

"Bella, posso falar com você em particular?" Era agora ou nunca. Eu tinha que mantê-la debaixo das minhas vistas, até eu descobrir quem era aquela mulher, e o que ela queria da Bella.

"Claro!"

Eu a segurei pelo braço, e a conduzi para fora da cafeteria. Eu na verdade queria leva-la até o carro e dirigir até o fim do mundo se eu tivesse certeza que isso iria mantê-la a salvo, mas eu tinha que agir com calma. Eu tinha que convence-la a ir comigo, então eu teria que ser bastante persuasivo. Quando chegamos perto dos armários, eu soltei o seu braço, a encarei e tentei sorrir.

"O que você me diria de pularmos biologia, e adiantarmos a nossa sessão de cinema?" Direto, mas espero que seja suficientemente eficiente.

"C-como assim? Matar aula? Você perdeu o juízo?"

"Claro, por que não? Duvido que terá algo de interessante hoje na escola. Além do que, eu estou impaciente pra termos um tempo pra nós..." Eu me aproximei um pouco mais enquanto dizia isso, nossos narizes a centímetros um do outro, enquanto eu apoiava uma mão no armário em que ela estava encostada. Independente do meu estado de nervos, era sempre bom fazer ela corar. Sua respiração quente no meu rosto e as palpitações furiosas do seu coração varreram por alguns segundos o motivo de toda a minha agitação.

Não existia o perigo, não existia o tempo. Somente nós dois em nossa bolha particular. A eletricidade formigava por todo meu corpo, devido a nossa proximidade, e a lembrança do toque dos meus lábios nos dela veio a minha mente. De repente esses centímetros de distância não eram suficientes pra me separar da Bella. Eu queria puxa-la pra mim pela sua cintura, segurar seu rosto com as minhas mãos.

"Edward... Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre isso..."

"O que eu tenho que fazer pra te convencer?" Eu estou gostando mais disso do que deveria. "Você não tem muito tempo pra decidir, o sinal já vai tocar."

"Ah que se dane então. No seu carro ou no meu?" Não consegui segurar o riso. Uma parte bem que poderia ser de alívio, eu não saberia dizer. Eu poderia beijá-la agora se não fosse o perigo iminente de contaminá-la com meu veneno. Ela também sorria travessamente para mim.

"Acho melhor no seu. Meus irmãos têm que ir pra casa. Será que aquele dinossauro agüenta a viagem?" Talvez eu devesse fazer eles correrem pra casa, só pra evitar andar naquela peça de museu.

"Você não existe!" Ah, eu a enfureci novamente. Parece que ela tem orgulho daquela lata velha! Interessante. Sempre me surpreendendo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Embora mantivéssemos uma conversa casual durante todo o trajeto até o cinema da cidade, eu estava mortalmente enfadado com a viagem. Não que eu não achasse interessante todo e qualquer aspecto da vida da Bella, mas essa carroça que ela insiste em chamar de carro era por demais lenta. Se fôssemos mais devagar, estaríamos andando para trás. Talvez ela me deixasse guiar na volta. Não que eu tenha esperanças que a coisa vá mais rápida do que 80km/h. Teria que dar um carro novo de presente a ela na primeira ocasião.

Chegamos ao cinema, e Bella escolheu um filme de terror, novamente mostrando seu poder em me surpreender. Eu tinha esperanças de que ela escolhesse um romance, ai durante o filme desse para aproveitar uma cena particularmente doce e talvez colocar o braço em volta dos seus ombros... Bem, o que Bella não me pede sorrindo...

"Pipoca Edward?"

"Não obrigada. Não gosto muito." Seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente na minha direção carregados de suspeitas, mas ela nada comentou. Estarei sendo muito óbvio? Talvez eu deva comprar qualquer outra coisa. Não era a primeira vez que ela reparava na minha falta de apetite. Mas claro, depois que você sente o cheiro da coisa mais saborosa na face da Terra, fica complicado achar graça em qualquer outra coisa, ainda mais se tratando dessa coisa que humanos comem. Só o cheiro me embrulha o estômago. "Talvez uma barra de chocolate." Sim, ela pareceu engolir essa.

Sentamos mais ou menos no meio do teatro, numa daquelas poltronas duplas para casais. Isso prometia ser interessante. O cinema foi aos poucos enchendo, a sessão começaria em poucos minutos, e Bella estava perfeitamente segura ao meu lado, pelo menos pelas próximas horas. Finalmente as luzes se apagaram e relutantemente afastei meus olhos da Bella, para encarar a tela à frente.

Prestei atenção ao filme somente até os primeiros gritos espantados da platéia do cinema, coisa de uns 10 minutos depois, por que fui abruptamente surpreendido pela mão da Bella no meu joelho. De repente tudo no mundo se concentrou no calor que emanava para o meu corpo, e nos leves apertões que de vez em quando ela dava quando passava uma cena particularmente sangrenta. Embora eu olhasse para a tela à frente, pouco eu vi ou ouvi do resto do filme. Eu estava tendo o meu próprio tipo de conflito sangrento dentro da minha cabeça. Ao invés de decidir serrar a minha própria perna para salvar a minha vida, eu tinha que escolher: Seguro ou não suas mãos nas minhas? Na minha lógica, uma perna não era nada perto da oportunidade de ter as mãos da Bella nas minhas.

Um casal à minha esquerda parecia ter esquecido completamente que estavam em público, e pareciam travar uma luta mortal com os lábios um do outro. Embora degradante, eu me peguei desejando poder beijar a Bella assim. Esqueci-me do filme e fiquei observando as suas encantadoras expressões enquanto ela se concentrava na tela. Extremamente fascinante e infinitamente mais interessante do quer que estivesse acontecendo a minha volta. Eu queria que ela escondesse o rosto no meu ombro, como a menina da frente estava fazendo com o namorado. Mas a Bella era bastante corajosa, e não piscou uma única vez.

Lá pela metade do filme, ela percebeu que eu a estava encarando, e simplesmente sorriu pra mim de um jeito muito estranho. Ela pareceu ter tomado consciência da mão que mantinha na minha perna, porque a recolheu.

"Não tem problema nenhum você manter a sua mão onde estava. Eu estava adorando..." Sussurrei pra ela, bem perto do seu ouvido, e ela estremeceu. Sorriu novamente daquele jeito estranho, e passou a acariciar o meu joelho circularmente com a ponta dos dedos.

Algo naquele sorriso me incentivou a finalmente passar a mão por cima dos seus ombros, e ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus. Eu podia sentir ela tremer levemente contra o meu corpo. Seria medo pelo filme? Olhei para a tela, mas nada na cena poderia colocar tamanha tensão para uma pessoa que tem agüentado bravamente as cenas mais sangrentas. Frio talvez? Ela me parece bem agasalhada, pelo menos uns dois suéteres, mais uma jaqueta, mas talvez não seja suficiente para se proteger da minha pele gelada. Me afastar seria fisicamente doloroso pra mim, mas eu faria se isso fosse deixa-la mais confortável.

"Bella, você está tremendo de frio!" Sussurrei mais uma vez no ouvido dela. Eu poderia me acostumar com esse tipo de comunicação. Uma desculpa inocente para chegar tão perto, e me afogar nesse perfume absurdamente tentador.

"Não estou com frio!" Seria essa mais uma manifestação da sua incrível mania de não querer ser cuidada como ela deveria ser? Tentei me afastar dela, mas ela pareceu resistir a isso. Apenas segurou mais forte a minha mão na sua. Que tormento! Eu queria saber o que ela está pensando agora.

"Bella..." Sussurrei de novo, e ela me olhou. Segurei seu queixo entre os meus dedos, acariciando de leve sua pele macia. Estávamos muito próximos, a respiração dela tão quente no meu rosto, e seus lábios se aproximando lentamente enquanto ela cerrava os olhos. Mas cedo demais, as luzes se acenderam. O filme tinha terminado, e ela se assustou com a claridade repentina tanto quanto eu. As pessoas começavam a sair da sala, conversando, e contra a minha vontade ela se afastou e se levantou. Suspirei resignado e a segui pra fora da sala.

"Foi um bom filme não acha?" Ela me perguntou de repente, me trazendo de volta à realidade dos meus devaneios sobre cinco minutos atrás.

"Foi? Eu não sei, estava mais interessado em você." Sua pele alcançou um belo tom de tomate enquanto ela sorria.

Então, como um violento choque, me trazendo de volta à razão, o cheiro da misteriosa mulher passou flutuando por mim, se misturando no meio da multidão. Pude apenas ver o rastro do seu cabelo loiro prateado sumindo numa esquina não muito longe. Botão de pânico. Eu tinha que tirar a Bella daqui urgente. Devo ter começado a rosnar de novo, porque ela estava me olhando alarmada.

"Algo errado?"

"Vamos embora daqui agora!" Eu estava sendo rude, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. A segurança dela estava ameaçada. Puxei-a pelo braço até o carro o mais rápido que seus pés podiam agüentar sem cair. Se não fosse o perigo de eu ser confundido com um seqüestrador eu podia joga-la no meu ombro e correr. Mas por que eu estava tão nervoso? Ela nem parecia estar nos seguindo nem nada! Ignorei os protestos da Bella, e tentei apressa-la pra fora dali. E pro meu absoluto terror, a misteriosa mulher se encontrava sentada no capô da camionete da Bella, um sorrisinho brincando nos seus lábios.

"Olá Bella! Edward!" Meu corpo inteiro tremia com a ferocidade dos meus rosnados enquanto olhava estarrecido para a estranha figura confortavelmente sentada ali como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

**Final cap 5**

_E ai? Sou boa em fazer um mistério? Eu odeio qdo tem um "cliff hanger" desse tipo no que eu leio, mas devo confessar q amei escrever este capítulo, justamente por causa da agonia que devo causar nos meus leitores! (fora que é mt bom para os negócios, deixar aquele gostinho de quero mais.... xD) Eu sei que ando fugindo um pouco da temática da fic, mas eu prometo que é por uma boa causa! Bjusreviewme! xD_


	6. Chapter 6

_Pro meu bem eu deveria deixar vocês mais curiosos, mas por alguma razão eu não consigo. Teve uma amiga ai que falou que eu podia botar mistério à vontade pq eu atualizo rápido. Então serei má e não vou revelar mistério algum neste capítulo. Vão ter que roer as unhas do pé (ou então me deixar muitas reviews, o que é bem menos nojento) pra eu resolver o Enigma da Loira. Muarmuarmuarmuar!! (essa foi a minha risada maléfica pra qm não entendeu! =P)._

**Disclaimer:** _Ainda naum, quem sabe é mais provável o inferno congelar?_

**Predador Sexual – Cap. 6**

Posicionei-me defensivamente na frente da Bella, e encarei furioso a criatura sentada tão serenamente no capô da camionete, que me encarava com olhos curiosos. Estranhamente, seus pensamentos chegavam em mim como um rádio mal sintonizado, eu não conseguia captar nem uma única palavra.

Estávamos a uns 10 metros do carro, e se eu simplesmente colocasse a Bella no colo e corresse? Não... Perigoso demais. Eu só iria me expor, e iria assustar a Bella. Fora que essa estranha mulher é mais rápida do que eu. Droga! Se eu ao menos pudesse ler sua mente...

"Quem é você?" Bella pareceu encontrar a voz antes de mim. "Edward, você conhece ela?"

"Não. Bella fique atrás de mim. Quem é você?"

"Que rude da minha parte. Deixa eu me apresentar." Ela desceu da camionete, e vinha caminhando em nossa direção calmamente. Um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios. Seus olhos eram estranhos. Não eram vermelhos como os dos que se alimentavam de humanos, mas nem tão pouco eram dourados como os nossos. Era uma estranha mistura dos dois. Mas o que mais me intrigava, era que à medida que se aproximava, o pouco dos seus pensamentos mal sintonizados que chegavam até mim ia desaparecendo como se alguém estivesse abaixando o volume gradativamente. "Meu nome é Brigit"

Ela ainda sorria, apesar de parecer mais cautelosa a medida que se aproximava. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado e franziu a sobrancelha, parecendo extremamente curiosa com alguma coisa. "Eu não vou morder nem nada do tipo, sabe?" Seu tom era de quem fazia uma piada, e estendeu a mão na minha direção que eu ignorei completamente. Ela então olhou para a Bella cheia de expectativa, então eu rosnei mais alto, escondendo a Bella mais um pouco atrás de mim.

"Edward, Edward, Edward... pra quê tanta hostilidade?"

"O que você quer?"

"Nada na verdade, apenas desfazer uma má impressão. Bom, eu não quero atrapalhar o namoro nem nada, então eu vou embora. Mesma hora mesmo lugar Edward?" Ela definitivamente estava se divertindo com essa situação.

"O quê? Edward, você conhece ou não essa mulher?" Nada no mundo exceto o choque de escutar o tom de ciúmes na voz da Bella poderia me fazer das as costas a um inimigo do jeito que eu fiz. Bella tinha uma expressão chocada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo em que batia o pé insistentemente no chão e mantinha braços cruzados na frente do peito.

"Bella! É claro que não! Eu..." Eu não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Essa aparição dos infernos conseguiu estragar o que poderia ter sido o melhor encontro da minha não-vida! Olhei de novo para a mulher, e para minha surpresa, ela estava as gargalhadas. Completamente enfurecido, eu puxei a Bella pelo braço até a camionete, abri a porta do passageiro e fiz com que ela entrasse, entrando então pela porta do motorista.

"As chaves Bella." Eu disse secamente. Só o que eu queria era levar a Bella pra casa o mais rápido possível. Olhei para a mulher mais uma vez, e ela ainda ria, acenando para nós. Bella me deu as chaves sem questionar, mas ainda balançava a perna e mantinha os braços cruzados, fulminando a criatura acenando para nós com os olhos. Eu nunca teria imaginado que tamanha fúria existia na Bella, o ser mais doce que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. Se esse olhar estivesse na minha direção, eu estaria me encolhendo de medo.

Dei a ré no carro, e logo alcancei a estrada. Bella bufava de raiva ao meu lado, e eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer a ela, para desfazer esse terrível mal entendido.

"Você não vai me falar nada?" Ela me perguntou de repente.

"Bella, eu não conheço aquela mulher!"

"Então como ela sabe o seu nome. E o meu também? E que história é essa de mesma hora e mesmo lugar?" Eu estava deliberadamente evitando o seu olhar, me concentrando na estrada à frente mais do que eu precisava. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer a Bella que aquele demônio em forma de mulher estava rondando a minha casa e a dela sem revelar o que eu sou, além do que eu também não sabia como ela sabia o meu nome. Resolvi bancar o inocente, afinal eu era ou não um bom mentiroso?

"Bella, se eu soubesse eu com certeza te diria." Arrisquei uma olhada de canto de olho pra ela, mas seus olhos me fuzilavam cheios de suspeitas. Ela então suspirou, e olhou pela janela, mordendo os lábios mais uma vez, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. "Oh, não! Bella... não chore..."

"Eu não to chorando!" Eu sabia que não era a hora apropriada para sorrir, mas não pude evitar. Ela estava com ciúmes de mim. Mas a dor nos seus olhos úmidos quando me encarou, me desarmou completamente.

"Bella, sinto muito." Eu queria mais que tudo no mundo conforta-la, abraça-la e enxugar cada lágrima dela com um beijo. Eu tentei tocar seu rosto, mas ela afastou a minha mão, e voltou a olhar pra fora da janela.

Uma moto vinha logo atrás de nós em alta velocidade, e quando passou, o condutor deu um adeusinho que eu reconheci de imediato. Bella não deve ter reparado, pois estava olhando para o outro lado, quando a moto sumiu de vista. Fechei a cara e continuei a dirigir até a casa da Bella em silêncio. Estacionei o carro na garagem. Bella saiu batendo a porta e correu tropeçando até em casa. Suspirei e desci do carro.

Cheguei em casa ainda carrancudo batendo as portas. Esme começou a reclamar, mas ao ver minha expressão, ficou preocupada. Contei-lhe sobre a mulher. Ela pareceu alarmada, e foi ligar para Carlisle. Alice estava no topo da escada, mordendo o lábio e pedindo desculpas furiosamente em sua cabeça.

"Você não previu essa também não foi?"

"Desculpa Edward... eu..." Ela saiu correndo escada abaixo sem terminar de falar.

Eu precisava de respostas, e aquela mulher as tinha. Eu já não sabia se ela era perigosa ou não. Ela teve boas chances de nos atacar e não o fez. Mas o que mais me irrita, é que por causa dela a Bella está chateada comigo. Ela arruinou o meu encontro, e isso eu jamais irei perdoar. O relógio marcava 5 da tarde. Esta noite cabeças iam rolar, ou não me chamo Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ninguém da minha família ousou me perturbar até a hora que eu sai para a floresta. Alice quis vir comigo, parecia querer se desculpar pelas suas visões falhas, mas eu queria ir sozinho. Eu tinha contas a acertar com essa mulher, e não queria ninguém no meu caminho.

Corri pelas árvores a esmo. Eu sabia que ela iria me encontrar, e não deu outra. Ela estava sentada descansadamente no galho de uma árvore. "_Ah... e também é pontual..._" Franzi a testa pela estranheza do fato de agora eu poder ler seus pensamentos claramente.

"É porque a Bella não está aqui." Ela respondeu antes mesmo que eu pudesse formular a pergunta. Poderia ela também ler pensamentos?

"Sim, eu posso."

"Como?"

"Eu leio os seus pensamentos, porque você pode ler pensamentos" Ela saltou da árvore graciosamente, e ajeitou as roupas descansadamente. "Você me intriga sabe? Aliás, toda a sua família me intriga..." Ela disse enquanto limpava um grão de poeira da jaqueta.

"Por que você está aqui?" Era importante manter ela falando, assim eu poderia saber mais dela. Ela sorriu, obviamente viu esses pensamentos se formando na minha mente.

"Eu não sou inimiga. Pode relaxar. Você não precisa fazer joguinhos, eu vou te contar." Seus pensamentos indicavam que ela estava falando a verdade, mas o instinto me dizia para ficar alerta. Ela suspirou e continuou: "Eu estava só de passagem por esta cidade, sabe..."

"Então porque ficou?" Eu perguntei rispidamente, mas ela continuou como se nada no mundo a abalasse.

"Sua família... e depois... a Bella... Olha, não fica nervoso. Eu não pretendia nada disso ta legal, eu ainda estou entendendo essa coisa toda de vampiros!" Ela pareceu aborrecida pela primeira vez. "É por causa dessa minha... habilidade... Como eu disse, eu ainda estou tentando entender."

"Há quanto tempo...?"

"10 anos..." Ela se sentou no chão encostando-se numa árvore. Sentei-me de frente a ela, esperando. "É importante que você entenda como a coisa toda funciona. Eu posso copiar a habilidade de qualquer um, se eu estiver perto o suficiente, como eu acho que você já percebeu, mas se eu me afastar, elas somem. Mas o pior, é que eu também fico com as emoções, e essa parte," ela riu amarga "não vai embora com a mesma facilidade que as habilidades."

Embora ela sorrisse, ela estava obviamente chateada.

"Não fique com pena de mim. Fique com pena da Bella... Essa sua obsessão por ela, é mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já senti... você entende?" Ela me encarou, seus olhos eram curiosos e pareciam sinceros.

"Não. Você..."

"Olha, eu não queria assustar nem nada disso, ta legal. Eu só fiquei curiosa. Por isso eu fui até a casa dela. Eu não sabia ainda dessa sua possessividade além da obsessão por ela... Até hoje... Veja bem, eu não posso copiar a emoção até que você... sinta ela."

"E agora você também está obcecada pela Bella?" Eu perguntei incrédulo.

"Exatamente! E não é uma coisa boa pra mim. Eu não quero isso. É uma loucura! Eu deveria ir embora daqui, mas não sei por que eu não posso... Vocês são diferente de tudo que eu já vi por ai. A começar pela dieta... Como vocês conseguem? Cervos são horríveis!"

"Por que você..."

"Por que eu caço animais? Bem, os créditos por isso vão todos para Carlisle. Eu simplesmente não consegui mais me forçar a atacar humanos, depois da nossa brincadeira de pique ontem. Ele ficou o tempo todo pensando em como me parar sem ter que recorrer à violência. Diferente dos outros. O grandalhão, Emmet, já podia imaginar a nuvem de fumaça dos meus restos mortais e ele dançando em volta..."

Era muito estranho ver as minhas perguntas respondidas antes mesmo que eu pudesse formulá-las. Geralmente era eu quem fazia isso. Nunca imaginei também que era tão irritante. Só que minha irritação maior não era por ela poder ler meus pensamentos, mas por ela ter estragado meu encontro com a Bella. Fiz uma carranca pra ela, e ela gargalhou com gosto.

"Você não pode me culpar por isso também Edward. Eu estava agindo sob influência dos seus sentimentos."

"Como assim?"

"Eu estava com ciúmes de você com ela..." Fiquei mudo por alguns segundos, totalmente embasbacado. O primeiro pensamento idiota que me ocorreu foi que ela era lésbica, o que me chocou profundamente. Depois me veio a raiva e o ciúme por outra criatura declarar abertamente pra mim que amava a Bella, então a compreensão veio com um estalo. Ela estava refletindo apenas o que eu sentia pela Bella. Eu não sabia o que pensar, tudo isso era surreal. Eu precisava de tempo para digerir toda essa história absurda.

"Espero que você não arranque a minha cabeça depois do que eu te contei..." Seu sorriso agora era fraco, e não chegava aos seus olhos estranhos. Sua mente era uma massa confusa de tudo que ela andou sentindo nesses últimos dias. Passamos o resto da noite mergulhados nos pensamentos um do outro, conversando silenciosamente, até que meu celular tocou. Era Alice, aflita por eu não ter voltado ainda. Assegurei que estava bem, e que explicaria tudo quando voltasse. Desliguei e perguntei mentalmente por que Alice não conseguia ver o futuro dessa criatura à minha frente, me esquecendo por um momento que ela podia ler a minha mente.

"É engraçado não é? Eu não sei dizer por que isso acontece. O rastreador de Aro Volturi também não pode me encontrar..." Então ela se deliciou com a memória da sua fuga milagrosa da guarda real Volturi. "Todas as vezes que eu quase fui pega por causa de vocês, foi por causa dela. Eu podia ler os pensamentos de todos vocês e prever por onde vocês iam tentar me pegar, menos ela... Alice, não é? É tão estranho..."

"O que é estranho?"

"Eu conheço cada um de vocês pelas emoções e pelos pensamentos que eu pude captar, mas nós nunca fomos apresentados..."

Sim a história toda era estranha. Estranha demais para eu digerir assim a seco.

"É melhor eu voltar pra casa."

"Sim... é melhor... Agente se vê, Edward..." E ela correu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Voltei pra casa, e encontrei todos na sala a minha espera. Alguns aflitos, outros aborrecidos. Contei tudo que se passou na floresta, e me larguei no sofá, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Era uma situação bizarra até para os padrões da nossa espécie. Carlisle parecia fascinado com a descrição das habilidades da Brigit. Alice ainda mordia o lábio de preocupação, enquanto Jasper tentava acalma-la.

Não importava que eu já não considerava Brigit uma ameaça à vida da Bella, mas eu ainda estava com raiva por ela ter estragado o meu encontro. Eu teria que ser muito criativo para desfazer essa má impressão, e por mais que eu pensasse, nada me ocorria. Ela teria que consertar a idiotice que fez.

Nunca ansiei tanto poder dormir como agora...

**Final cap 6**

_Háááá! Peguei! Primeiro de Abril! (eu sei q estamos em dezembro, foi uma piada -.-' /taparei) Então? Razoável? Me amem! *-*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gostaria de agradecer primeiramente as ameaças de morte da minha xará. Elas são muito apreciadas. Espero receber mais delas xD! Depois, mas não menos importante, agradecer os carinhos e incentivos de todo mundo, inclusive os de Portugal (minha fic cruzando oceanos, eh tão lindo *-*)._

_G__ostei também do impacto que a Brigit causou, tanto bom quanto ruim que vocês demonstraram, e devo dizer que foi além do que eu imaginava. Eu sei que não é muito, mas pelo menos uma review de cada eu recebi (uma que gostou da loira irritante, e outra que nem tanto xD) É legal ver essas diferenças de pontos de vista, até por que é a minha criação mais complexa até hoje! Agora chega de papo, e como diria o juiz do Celebrity Death Match: "Let's get it on!!"_

**Disclaimer:** _Eh, naum me pertence então, por favor, não joga na cara._

**Predador Sexual – 7**

Bella não foi à escola na segunda-feira. Nem na semana seguinte. Todas as noites eu ia ao seu quarto para vê-la, mas eu não era o único. Brigit se mostrou a criatura mais irritante que já ousou cruzar o meu caminho. Como se não bastasse um vampiro obcecado, agora Bella tinha dois. Como eu iria resolver esse problema? Como eu poderia salva-la da obsessão de Brigit, quando eu mal podia controlar a minha?

Eu agora podia controlar perfeitamente a minha sede, devido a todo esse tempo enfiado no quarto da Bella, me afogando no seu perfume perigosamente tentador. Embora eu saiba que o perfume da Bella não tem um décimo do efeito na Brigit do que tem em mim, eu ainda não gostava dela por perto. Bella ainda cheirava muito bem para qualquer outro da minha espécie, e ela, Brigit, sentia isso.

Para evitar confrontos, eu entrei num termo comum com ela. Depois de muito argumentar e contra argumentar, resolvemos partilhar as visitas. Uma noite eu, outra noite Brigit. Eu ainda não confiava nela por perto, então nas noites dela, eu ficava pelas redondezas. Eu sabia que ela amava a Bella. Eu podia sentir isso emanar dela. Ela tinha o mesmo olhar bobo que eu quando olhava pra Bella, ou assim me garantiu Emmet.

Fora isso, ela parecia lidar muito bem com seus ciúmes, pelo menos na minha frente, mas eu sabia que era só fachada. Nas vezes que seus pensamentos estavam fora de guarda, eu podia ver que ela inconscientemente fazia planos para me incapacitar, o que me fez lembrar com amargura das vezes em que eu pensava em esmagar o crânio de Mike Newton, só pelo prazer de tira-lo do caminho.

Na volta de Bella à escola foi um acontecimento entre seus amigos. Ela ainda tinha a aparência abatida das vezes que eu a vi dormindo, sempre com os olhos molhados, mas tirando isso, ela parecia a Bella de sempre. Sorrindo educadamente para as pessoas, ainda detestando a atenção que estava recebendo.

Eu estava gritando por dentro. Cada célula do meu corpo estava em pânico pela iminência da nossa aula de biologia. Durante o almoço eu não desgrudei os olhos dela, esperando que ela olhasse pra mim, mas nossos olhos se cruzaram uma única vez, e foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa, tamanho o desprezo e tristeza que havia ali. Senti que não teria forças para passar a aula inteira recebendo o desprezo da Bella.

Me arrastei para a aula, e desejando nunca ter topado com Brigit no que prometia ser o melhor encontro do mundo. Por essas horas eu poderia estar desfilando com ela por esses corredores, triunfante, exibindo pra quem quisesse ver que eu tinha a preferência dela. Suspirei resignado, e gemi na entrada da sala. Bella já estava sentada na nossa carteira, rabiscando qualquer coisa no caderno. Juntei os meus pedaços e sentei-me ao lado dela.

"Bella..." Eu cumprimentei hesitante. Será que ela iria começar a gritar comigo ou qualquer dessas coisas que aparecem em filmes de adolescentes?

"Edward..." Ela falou sem emoção, sem nem ao menos me olhar. Por que demônios eu não podia ler a sua mente?? Mais que tudo no mundo eu gostaria de saber o que ela pensava de mim agora.

Reservada como ela era, ela não comentou muita coisa com Jéssica sobre o fiasco do nosso encontro. Esquivou-se muito bem das perguntas insistentes nas vezes que eu estive observando, no que eu fiquei muito grato. Jéssica parecia estar feliz com a possibilidade de uma fofoca maldosa sobre a Bella e eu, mal segurando sua frustração quando ela não lhe disse nada. Só o que Jéssica sabia era que não tinha dado certo a nossa ida ao cinema, e sem mais detalhes do que isso, ela não podia passar adiante.

Foi uma hora de agonia interminável. Meu corpo fervia de curiosidade sobre os pensamentos ocultos da Bella, e de ódio pelo que a Brigit fez. Eu ainda não consegui pensar em nada pra faze-la contar a Bella o que foi exatamente que aconteceu naquele estacionamento. Tudo que me restava era engolir o meu orgulho implorar. Rastejar se fosse preciso.

Ultimamente, Brigit tem se abrigado na cabana abandonada perto da nossa propriedade, o que me deixou com mais raiva. Por que ela simplesmente não ia embora? Esme tem visitado ela com freqüência, parecia ter se afeiçoado a ela, para o meu desagrado. "_Ela é realmente encantadora! Ela devia se juntar a nós. A pobrezinha tem estado sozinha por tanto tempo..._" Alice ainda não sabia o que pensar dela, mas mantinha o pé atrás, o que me deixou muitíssimo feliz. Jasper preferiu ficar neutro como sempre. Emmet estava se divertindo horrores às custas do meu sofrimento. Éramos a sua novela particular. O triângulo amoroso mais escandaloso de toda a história do Estado de Washington. Provavelmente de todo hemisfério norte. Carlisle pareceu aceitar que Brigit não era uma ameaça, então passou a assedia-la com perguntas freqüentes sobre suas habilidades.

Mas quem mais me surpreendeu foi Rosalie. Elas estavam positivamente se tornando amigas. Tudo começou com Rosalie querendo dar apoio a esse amor insano da Brigit pelo simples fato dela querer a Bella longe, mas descobriram afinidades que eu mesmo fiquei chocado. Estavam sempre de segredo, e quando eu me aproximava, pareciam ambas muitíssimo interessadas em traduzir a Bíblia de volta ao aramaico, o que fez eu me perguntar se teriam aprendido isso com Alice.

Final da aula. Eu pretendia segurar a Bella para eu tentar me explicar, mas ela não quis nem papo comigo. Saiu tropeçando nos próprios pés, ignorando todo e qualquer pedido de desculpa que eu lançava a ela. Sua irritação comigo emanava em ondas pra mim, e só fez piorar quando a figura loira de Brigit estacionava sua reluzente moto na entrada da escola, tirava o capacete, arrancando suspiros dos garotos que observavam, e acenava na nossa direção. Eu poderia dizer daqui que os acenos eram para a Bella, mas Bella obviamente pensava que eram pra mim.

"Francamente..." Bella murmurou, e dando um muxoxo de impaciência andou até o seu carro. Claramente pretendendo matar Educação Física.

Tomando uma decisão, eu andei até a Bella, e a puxei pelo braço. Brigit iria corrigir o seu erro, e seria agora. Pouco me importava que metade da escola ainda estivesse indo para as aulas finais.

"Edward, pára de criancice e me larga."

"Não. Ela vai te explicar exatamente por que disse aquilo naquele dia, e você vai ver que eu sou inocente do que quer que você esteja pensando que eu fiz."

Vagamente consciente que o resto da escola parecia prender a respiração, eu reboquei a Bella pelo braço até onde Brigit estava, feliz por ver a expressão do seu rosto não estar exibindo o sorriso zombeteiro de sempre. O último pensamento que eu pude captar antes que a Bella bloqueasse por completo seus pensamentos de mim foi um bom e sonoro "_Merda!_"

"_Você vai dizer a Bella qualquer coisa que faça com que ela me perdoe. Eu não quero nem saber o que você vai inventar, diga que você é louca e fugiu do hospício, eu não dou a mínima, mas você vai consertar a besteira que fez, e vai fazer agora!_" Foi só o que eu pensei, enquanto descarregava toda a minha cólera com o meu olhar.

Eu soltei o braço da Bella, e olhei para Brigit ainda de cara feia. Bella olhava para Brigit com uma expressão estranha. Poderia ser inveja, se eu não conhecesse bem a minha Bella.

"Então Edward, pra que todo esse circo?" Bella olhava pra mim com uma fúria que fez com que eu me encolhesse ligeiramente. Recompondo-me, olhei para Brigit, que mantinha os lábios apertados numa linha fina. Estava entre o riso e aquela expressão de criança pega no flagra de alguma travessura.

"Então? Estamos todos na expectativa pela sua brilhante explicação." Eu lancei à Brigit o meu olhar mais ameaçador. Ainda gritando obscenidades na minha cabeça que eu jamais falaria em voz alta perto da Bella.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, mas Edward e eu não somos amantes. Você não tem que ficar com ciúmes de mim. Aliás, eu jamais teria qualquer coisa com Edward, além de rivalidade pura e simples."

Eu congelei. O que será que ela quis que a Bella pensasse com isso? Eu queria gritar. Já não era suficientemente frustrante eu ser privado dos pensamentos da Bella, agora eu também não podia ouvir a Brigit. Encarei a Brigit por mais um segundo, então virei para a Bella. Ela parecia não estar engolindo essa história, mas estava positivamente chocada. Ficou boquiaberta por meio segundo, então seus olhos se estreitaram ligeiramente. Quando falou, ela estava hesitante, como se medisse cada palavra.

"Você conhece o Edward desde quando?" Foi a sua primeira pergunta. Imediatamente eu olhei pra Brigit, sem saber o que esperar. No periférico da minha atenção, pude ver que Emmet estava se deliciando como todo o resto da escola, até os professores pareciam ter parado para prestar atenção.

"Eu vi o Edward pela primeira vez, um dia antes de nos... hum... esbarrarmos naquele dia."

Bella meramente levantou as sobrancelhas em descrença, continuando a encarar Brigit incrédula.

"Então, vocês tiveram um encontro, um dia antes de irmos ao cinema?" Bella disse as ultimas palavras olhando pra mim, as sobrancelhas ainda erguidas.

"Nada de encontros. Nos esbarramos por um acaso por ai." Notei que seu sorriso zombeteiro voltava com força total, chapado naquele rosto odioso.

"Então... vocês se encontraram de novo nesse 'por ai'?"

"Hum..." Eu lancei um olhar de aviso a Brigit, mas ela parecia determinada a manter uma linha de respostas o mais perto da verdade possível. "Sim, mas foi exatamente para eu poder desfazer um engano, exatamente como eu disse que queria fazer. Poderia ter sido feito na sua frente, se o Edward aqui não tivesse surtado."

Bella me olhou de um jeito ultrajada, ofendida. Eu não tive tempo de abrir a boca para falar, e Bella já tinha lançado a próxima pergunta, mas dessa vez se dirigindo a mim.

"Edward, você pareceu estranhamente perturbado por alguma razão quando a viu sentada no meu carro. Eu gostaria de saber por que."

Algo no tom calmo da Bella me fez recear a sua ira mais uma vez. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, quase fendas de chocolate derretido. Fora da atenção de Bella, Brigit parecia achar algo muitíssimo divertido.

"Bella, eu estava tentando te proteger..."

"Do que? Dela?" Seu tom agora era desapontado. "E eu pensava que você era mais corajoso que isso... Com medo de tomar uma surra de uma garota..." Passando para o sarcástico "Eu pensava que você era o Bad Boy! Francamente!"

Certo, isso foi um tapa na cara. Mas eu preferia sair com a fama de medroso a ter a Bella chateada comigo.

"E você... Brigit, certo?" Ela tentou parecer que não lembrava o nome dela, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ela era uma péssima atriz. "Por que fez esse teatro todo?"

Há! Na sua cara Brigit. Sai dessa agora.

"Bem..." Ela olhou pra mim, espantosamente ainda sorrindo. "Já que eu não quero ter que mentir pra você, Bella, eu vou te contar a verdade..."

Botão de pânico. Ela ia dizer que estava apaixonada pela Bella, e a coitadinha ia surtar. Eu surtaria. Qualquer um surtaria com tal revelação de uma completa estranha. Mas espera ai. Estamos falando da Bella. Ela sempre me surpreende. Talvez ela ria na cara da Brigit e esqueça que ela existiu. Um homem desesperado pode sonhar, não?

"...eu estava com ciúmes."

Eu poderia soca-la agora mesmo. Na verdade eu queria arrasta-la amarrada naquela moto estúpida pela cidade. Respirei fundo uma vez, tremendo violentamente de raiva. Bella parecia atordoada, mas parecia firme quando perguntou:

"Ciúmes?? Ciúmes do que sua louca! Você nem ao menos nos conhece!"

Essa era a minha Bella. Mais uma vez me surpreendeu. Será que isso iria acabar um dia?

"Ciúmes do amor de vocês." Ela respondeu dando de ombros. Eu podia escutar o ribombar frenético do coração da Bella, e se você pensa que já viu a Bella corada, não era nada em comparação a agora.

"O que te faz pensar que eu amo o Edward?" As palavras saíram de sua boca pelo menos uns cinco oitavos mais alta do que o normal.

"Ta escrito na testa dos dois. Até um cego pode ver a eletricidade quando os dois estão perto. Bom, exceto agora talvez."

Não sei por que, eu de repente senti simpatia pela Brigit. Ela estava sendo bem decente comigo, embora seu sorriso ainda me irritasse. Se fosse mesmo verdade que ela amava a Bella, mesmo que fosse o reflexo dos meus sentimentos, e eu posso saber exatamente a extensão disso, não é pouca coisa, ela estava demonstrando uma incondicionalidade que eu nunca pensei que veria em outra criatura, viva ou morta. Bom, talvez tirando a Bella.

Eu fiquei momentaneamente sem ação, e pelo visto a Bella também, obviamente por motivos diferentes. Brigit deu um sorriso fraquinho em direção a Bella e a mim, e montou sua moto.

"Bom Edward, eu já fiz o que você me pediu. Eu meio que te devia essa, então, agora que estamos quites, que o melhor vença." Com seu sorriso irritante de volta atochado na cara, ela colocou o capacete, deu a partida e sumiu na curva da estrada.

"Definitivamente eu estou em além da imaginação..." Bella murmurou enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

**Final cap 7**

_Devo confessar que não gostei muito desse capítulo. Não passou tudo que eu queria sobre a Brigit, mas ela é a personagem mais complexa que eu já criei, então tenham paciência, plx! xD Fora que ta demorando mais do que eu pensei juntar todos os pontos que eu preciso em palavras. A história já tem final na minha cabeça, mas to com problemas para passar pro papel (ou pra tela como eh o caso =P)_

_Ah gente, amanhã não tem atualização, eu vou encher a kra e cantar no videokê pra outros 50 bêbados! xD bjusreviewme! ^_~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Desculpa ai gente a demora pra postar. Alguns devem ter pensado que eu estava curando a minha ressaca, mas não. Eu dei uma de nerd esse fds, e não quis ir beber pra ficar em casa lendo na sexta feira e no sábado. No domingo eu fui cultuar o Deus dos nerds e jogar uma bela partida de RPG, e voltei muito tarde e muito cansada pra escrever, mas ta ai. Depois desse exemplo de nerdisse que eu apresentei, eu espero me desculpar apropriadamente com este capítulo._

**Disclaimer****:** _Não possuo os direitos autorais de __Twilight__, nem do Edward e nem tbm do Robert __Pattinson__, mas bem que eu gostaria de ter... (pelo menos do RPattz, mas quem não? xD)_

**Predador Sexual – Cap 8**

Não posso dizer que a minha relação com a Bella foi pra frente depois do que ocorreu há alguns dias. Na verdade, a única melhora, é que Bella não me ignora. Não completamente. Ela passa por mim, dá bom dia, mas nada além. Ela ainda chora à noite, eu não saberia dizer por que. Ela também não se abre pra ninguém na escola, o que me deixa frustrado e irritado. Primeiro com Jéssica que apesar de ser uma fofoqueira de primeira, parece incrivelmente incapaz de arrancar mais do que frases monossilábicas da Bella. Segundo com Brigit, que insiste nesse absurdo de tentar conquistar a Bella, como se fosse possível eu deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer. E por último comigo, por ser incapaz de manter uma conversa por mais de 2 minutos com a Bella.

E apesar de achar um absurdo total, eu tenho me divertido com as tentativas dela de se aproximar da Bella. Todos os dias ela vai até a escola, fica nos observando de longe e tem a desculpa perfeita para tal: Rosalie. Elas conversam bastante, e quase sempre vão pra casa de moto. Umas duas vezes ela tentou convidar a Bella pra se juntar a elas, mas ela declinou educadamente, sempre inventando uma desculpa criativa. Ouvi dizer que ela tentou se matricular na escola, mas aparentemente não há mais vagas na maioria das classes para este ano letivo. Tanto melhor pra mim e para Bella, quanto pior pra ela.

Mas o que importa Brigit e Rosalie, quando a minha frente eu tenho a chance de escutar o que anda na mente da Bella. Não que ela tenha falado muito, na verdade, todas as vezes que eu tive a oportunidade de apreciar o seu sono, ela tem se mantido bastante calada. Claro, eu ainda acho fascinante assistir ela dormir, mas eu sinto falta dela murmurando o meu nome. Me dava a sensação de poder alcançar as estrelas quando eu sabia que ela estava sonhando comigo de alguma forma.

Suspirei resignado, talvez pela milésima vez desde que Brigit apareceu na minha vida. A sede queimou na minha garganta, me lembrando das doces noites em que éramos apenas Bella e eu neste quarto. Bella, eu e sua blusinha fina que desenha todo contorno do seu corpo. Blusinhas como essa passou a fazer parte do seu guarda-roupa noturno, e me pergunto por que ela não gosta de usar esse tipo de roupas durante a escola. Claro, o frio e a chuva poderiam muito bem ter a ver com isso, mas eu gostaria de ver... Principalmente na chuva. Eu daria qualquer coisa, até o meu muito estimado Vanquish para poder ver a Bella debaixo da chuva fria com esta blusa. Consigo imaginar perfeitamente a forma como o tecido se colaria na sua pele, os cabelos soltos grudados no rosto, e eu colocaria uma mecha atrás da sua orelha, a seguraria pela cintura, trazendo-a para bem perto de mim...

Infelizmente esse sonho se tornou um pouco mais distante, graças às criancices de Brigit. Se ela tivesse segurado a língua naquele dia na saída do cinema, por essas horas eu poderia estar passeando de mãos dadas ao luar com a Bella. E tinha sido tudo tão perfeito... Sua mão quente entre meus dedos, seu toque macio pressionando meu joelho, seu hálito quente no meu rosto, nossos lábios tão próximos...

Seria imprudente da minha parte me aproximar mais uma vez? Não vejo porque não. Tenho me saído muito bem nessa parte. Bom exceto nas vezes que Alice me pegou em atos pouco lisonjeiros, no que eu fiquei muitíssimo grato, apesar de bem no fundo parte de mim estar profundamente aborrecido. Às favas com a cautela. Com a sombra de Brigit sobre a minha relação com a Bella, eu terei sorte se algum dia ela cogitar a possibilidade de aceitar qualquer outro convite da minha parte. Devagar, eu me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado na cama. Sorri quando ela não acordou, e me permiti enxugar com o meu dedo as lágrimas do seu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas se enrugaram levemente com o meu toque, mas ela não acordou. Aconcheguei-me ao seu lado com cuidado para não acorda-la. Eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o meu, ouvir cada batida do seu coração, cada movimento que ela fazia enquanto respirava, mas ainda sim eu podia sentir que faltava algo. Eu não podia ficar esperando que ela sempre murmurasse o meu nome durante o seu sono. Era doentio, e nada saudável, nem pra mim e nem pra ela. Bom, com certeza mais para mim, já que ela era alheia ao que se passava diariamente no seu quarto enquanto ela dorme. Me enlouquecia o fato de nunca mais poder ouvir sua voz suave dizer o meu nome com tanta ternura, já que ultimamente tudo o que eu tenho recebido são gélidos bons dias e nada mais.

Afastando esses pensamentos, resolvi aproveitar as poucas horas que dispunha, assim poderia compensar todo o tempo perdido durante o dia. No momento, só conseguia me concentrar no corpo da Bella contra o meu, tão quente, tão macio, tão frágil... Meu estômago deu um solavanco incômodo, quando ela se mexeu inquieta. Eu esperei imóvel que ela se aquietasse, mas algo em seu sono a incomodava. Frescas lágrimas caíam pelos seus olhos ainda fechados, e uma expressão que eu não consegui ler turvava suas feições. Rapidamente eu me afastei para próximo da janela, pronto para sumir se ela acordasse, mas ai a dor invadiu o meu peito quando ela gritou o meu nome em desespero. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Congelado na minha posição, eu podia ouvir o pai dela acordando pra vir ver o que está acontecendo. Não seria bom que ele me visse aqui, mas eu também não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela. Ela não parava de se debater contra os lençóis, como se estivesse em agonia. Dilacerado entre o medo de ser pego pelo chefe de polícia no quarto da sua filha, e a vontade de conforta-la, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Charlie Swan abriu a porta, e eu pulei para fora da janela, ficando escondido entre os galhos de uma árvore, pra saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele levou um tempo até que conseguiu acorda-la, e reconforta-la dizendo que estava tudo bem. Respirei aliviado, quando ela gentilmente o colocou pra fora do quarto, sinal que ela já estava bem, e de volta ao seu "jeito Bella de agir".

Observei da árvore ela olhar pela janela, exatamente na minha direção, o cenho franzido, como se estranhasse alguma coisa. Balançando a cabeça, ela fechou a janela, e voltou pra cama. Será que ela me viu aqui? Não. Está muito escuro para qualquer olho humano me ver, ainda mais entre as folhas espessas da árvore. Balancei a cabeça, e resolvi dar por encerrado essa minha vista noturna, já que muito provavelmente Bella só pegaria no sono de novo próximo do amanhecer.

Em casa, eu já não estranhei o fato de Brigit estar confortavelmente entre Esme e Rosalie tagarelando como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje. Elas por outro lado estranharam e muito a minha chegada antecipada em casa, me deixando extremamente aborrecido com perguntas que eu não gostaria de responder. Ignorando-as, entrei no meu quarto, e tranquei a porta. Não que isso fosse impedir Alice de entrar aqui pela janela, como ela tem feito tantas vezes, quando eu simplesmente queria ficar sozinho. Um pouco de paz na minha própria casa é pedir demais?

Pelo visto era. Não que eu esteja surpreso, mas ao invés de Alice, Brigit é quem entrou pela janela. Não estava com humor para ser educado, então simplesmente fiz uma carranca pra ela, esperando em vão que ela fosse embora. Embaixo na sala, eu podia ouvir Esme e Alice preocupadas comigo, pra variar. Elas podiam ser irritantemente superprotetoras comigo as vezes. O que eu sou afinal? Uma criancinha?

"_É o que parece ao meu ver..._"

"_Por que você simplesmente não se deita e morre?_" Eu podia sentir o veneno nos meus próprios pensamentos.

"_É, como se isso fosse fácil assim. Não que eu não tenha tentado..._" A amargura neste pensamento também era palpável. Não, ela não faria que eu sentisse pena dela. Não quando eu estou afogado na minha própria miséria. "_Eu não quero a sua pena, sabe..._"

"_Que ótimo, por que eu não vou te dar..._"

"_Você é tão infantil às vezes..._"

"_Olha só falou a voz da maturidade!_" Ela não precisou ler os meus próximos pensamentos pra saber que eu estava me recordando do dia do meu fracassado encontro. Ela meramente rolou os olhos pra mim, e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Passado um minuto, ela mordeu o lábio preocupada, e implorou mentalmente pra que eu contasse o que estava acontecendo. Passei-lhe o relatório, deixando-a mais tranqüila. Ela então se sentou ao meu lado displicentemente, jogando para o lado seu longo cabelo loiro. Ela sorria estranhamente pra mim, não era aquele sorriso debochado feito exclusivamente para me aborrecer, nem tão pouco era o sorriso triste que ela às vezes tinha. Parecia quase... Simpático.

"Eu tenho inveja de você sabe..." Certo. Ela me pegou de surpresa dessa vez. E devo dizer que não é pouca coisa, já que normalmente eu posso ler os pensamentos de qualquer um. Bom, quase qualquer um.

"Por que isso agora?" Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. A Bella às vezes tem reações que eu não espero, e pelo visto achei alguém a altura.

"Por que por mais que eu esteja convencida que eu amo a Bella, uma parte de mim sabe que é apenas um reflexo do que você sente por ela. E eu posso sentir que ela sente o mesmo por você, apesar das emoções dela não chegarem a mim com a mesma intensidade que as suas. Não significa que os sentimentos dela sejam inferiores aos seus, mas emoções vampíricas tendem a me afetar com maior intensidade. E eu sei também que eu estou empenhada numa batalha perdida, só que... é diferente de tudo que eu já senti. Me faz sentir... viva de novo, por assim dizer. E é exatamente esse o motivo que me faz ficar aqui e lutar."

Eu nunca ouvi tanto da Brigit. Não desde a nossa conversa na floresta. Ela parece pensar que tem que me deve uma explicação pra todas as ações dela. E sim, eu concordo que ela me deve satisfações, mas eu odeio ser pego de surpresa assim. E odeio também o fato dela me fazer sentir pena desse jeito.

"De novo você com esse negócio de pena. Eu não quero isso de você, nem de ninguém. E eu só acho que te devo explicações por uma questão de consciência. Eu não acho que eu seja uma má pessoa, e tão pouco acho que você seja. Ao meu ver, você parece apenas uma pessoa deprimida que descobriu uma boa razão pra continuar a viver. Mas isso talvez deva ser os seus sentimentos turvando o meu julgamento mais uma vez..."

"Deve ser horrível ser você..."

"Na verdade não. Não quando eu vejo o quão ruim deve ser estar na sua pele!"

"Cala essa boca!" E mais uma vez ela mostra a sua capacidade de ser irritante!

"Onde foi parar o cavalheiresco Edward Cullen? Isso é jeito de falar com uma dama?" E lá está de volta aquele sorriso debochado que tanto me irrita.

"Você faz alguma idéia do quanto me irrita?"

"Na verdade eu faço. E isso é o que deixa a vida bonita!"

Eu joguei uma almofada pra cima dela, enquanto ela gargalhava a plenos pulmões da minha cara. Por pouco ela desviou jogando de volta pra mim, ainda se contorcendo de rir.

"Cai fora do meu quarto!" E eu pensava que Alice podia ser irritante!

**Final cap 8**

_Gente, desculpa de novo o meu lapso, mas entendam, eu não posso viver em função de fics! Eu tenho que arrumar outras atividades também, nem que seja trocar uma noite de bebedeira por uma leitura muito boa! "Vampire Academy" é o melhor remédio pra obsessão Twilight, devorei os 3 livros em 3 dias, e mal posso esperar pelo 4º! xD)Mas deve ser minha culpa, eu acostumei vcs mal postando todo dia, ai agora fico aqui me sentindo culpada por deixar vcs na mão. ._

_E se por um acaso acontecer de novo nessa semana, é por que eu vou estar ocupada com o casamento da minha prima sábado, eu ainda nem arrumei um vestido! A casa ta uma loucura, e é capaz da mãe da noiva ter um colapso a qualquer momento!_

_Bjusreviewme! ^_~_


	9. Pedido de Desculpas pelo atraso!

Oi gente soh pra avisar que eu naum morri ainda, e nem esta historia. Entre um casamento louco (e lindo), eu sem internet (td isso ainda em dezembro!!) e agora em janeiro trabalhando que nem escrava debaixo do chicote, naum tive tempo de escrever. (minha vida social anda no lixo!) Mas isso tah pra mudar pq eu vou trabalhar agora soh uma vez por semana (oq aliАs eh o sonho de qlqr nerd vagabundo, trabalhar 1 vez na semana e receber quase 300 conto pra isso. Melhor q isso soh se eu virar puta! xD)

Entaum fiquem ligados pra mais ação BellaxEdwardxBrigit e mais taradices do nosso vampiro mais gostoso do mundo Twilight!! xD


	10. Chapter 9

_Como é bom estar de volta! Deixei vocês na mão por muito tempo mas agora isso é passado. Capítulo 9 feito e trabalhando nos próximos o mais rápido que eu conseguir digitar. Decidi que vou acabar com esse chove-não-molha de BellaXEdward pq já tava pegando até nos meus nervos. (Ou *piiii*ou sai de cima pô!)_

_Demorei pq o tal trampo 1 vez na semana? Furada! Me enganaram na cara dura, mas sem problemas. Logo em seguida àquele eu consegui outro, mas era temporário já acabou, e só por isso que eu não escrevi antes. (fora os períodos de writer's block, que prefiro nem comentar.)_

_Bom, tá ai, mas gente, vocês querem ver uma escritora feliz? Comentem! Eu recebo zilhões de visitas por semana, mas muito pouco comentário. (Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe de mim) É tão legal ver que vocês gostaram das minhas criações, fora q não custa nada, e pode deixar uma ficwritter mais feliz! ^_^_

_Agora deixa de blablabla e vamos ao que interessa!_

**Disclaimer:**_ É, é não me pertence, uaréva! ¬¬'_

**Predador Sexual – Cap 9**

Inacreditável como as vezes a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar. Há um mês atrás eu poderia dizer que tinha uma não-vida interessante. Desde que a Bella entrou nela, o mundo ganhou novas cores, coisas que antes não tinha sentido nenhum agora fazem tanto sentido que me deixa maravilhado e confuso. Como eu nunca havia percebido antes?

Mas um monstro não pode ter nada disso. Um monstro deve se resignar a ser o que é. E como uma piada de mau gosto vinda do meu inferno particular, surge Brigit, invadindo meu espaço, construindo laços sólidos com a minha família, e cobiçando meu bem mais precioso.

Brigit e Rosalie estavam sentadas na sala os olhos fixos em uma nova revista de peças automotivas, discutindo detalhes técnicos tediosos. Alice estava sentada ao pé da escada com uma expressão aborrecidíssima. Sempre que Brigit está por perto, suas visões ficam turvas e imprecisas, e todos sabemos como Alice fica quando não consegue saber o que está acontecendo no mundo futuro. Emmet e Jasper viajaram mais cedo para caçar, Carlisle de plantão no hospital e Esme no seu estúdio trabalhando em um novo projeto. Projeto esse que Brigit muitas vezes a ajuda, coisa que Esme nunca deixou ninguém participar, nem mesmo Carlisle, o que só serve para confirmar minhas suspeitas dela ser um agente enviado do sétimo círculo de Hades.

Eu deixei o blá blá blá das loiras resvalarem pelo meu cérebro enquanto sentia as teclas de marfim do piano passarem pelos meus dedos, sem nem prestar atenção nelas, me perdendo no som que tirava delas. Reparei apenas com metade da minha atenção quando Alice se levantou e caminhou até Brigit.

"Brigit, precisamos conversar."

Ninguém na sala estava preparado para o que aconteceu quando Alice tocou no ombro de Brigit. Foi tão silencioso, que Rosalie nem perceberia se não estivesse olhando para o rosto pasmo das duas, os olhos desfocados, o choque aumentando em suas expressões a cada segundo que passava. Larguei o piano no mesmo instante e corri para o lado delas, absorvendo o fluxo violento de visões que elas estavam tendo, tentando entender o que de tão grave estaria vindo.

Foi estranho porque não era o tipo de visão clara que Alice está acostumado a ter, mas como se fossem charadas em forma de imagens. Um homem de cabelos longos e prateados segurando um arco, uma maçã caindo de uma árvore, Bella correndo de lobos gigantes, não, Bella correndo _com_ os lobos gigantes, Uma Brigit mais nova, agonizando de dor, enquanto o homem de cabelos prateados observa com olhos tristes, sua pele brilhando suavemente à luz da lua, as mãos sujas de sangue e um grito de negação vindo das profundezas da floresta, se mesclando aos gritos de dor da jovem Brigit enquanto se transforma em uma imortal.

Terminou tão rápido como começou. Alice soltou a mão do ombro de Brigit como se tivesse levado um choque. Pavor era a emoção mais forte em seu rosto. O olhar de Brigit passava apavorada de mim para Alice e de volta para mim. Pude ver pelos olhos impacientes de Rosalie que eu mantinha uma expressão intrigada, mas ao mesmo tempo chocado. Nunca em anos de convivência com Alice, eu tinha presenciado uma visão tão estranha. A impaciência de Rosalie nos tirou de nosso torpor momentâneo:

"Então? Será que eu posso saber também o teor da visão que vocês tiveram?"

Brigit piscou confusa uma vez e olhou chocada para Rosalie como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. Ofegou uma vez e seus olhos perderam o foco de novo, perdidos novamente no futuro. Eu pude ver junto com ela mais uma vez o homem estranho, se aproximando de Forks numa Harley a toda velocidade.

Alice gemeu do meu lado impaciente quando a visão de Brigit terminou.

"E agora? Brigit me diz, o que você viu?" A amargura nas palavras dela era palpável.

"Não... não... agora não... não de novo!" Ela olhou para mim angustiada, sua mente estava um caos total. O homem da Harley, parte do passado da Brigit que ela queria esquecer, mas estava falhando miseravelmente em não pensar nele.

"Ótimo! Apenas se olhem abobalhados desse jeito e ignorem o resto de nós!"

"Rosalie quer calar essa maldita boca?"

"Edward não seja grosseiro!" Esme vinha descendo as escadas, uma pilha de plantas de casa nos braços. "Carlisle está chegando agora e... O que aconteceu com vocês, quem morreu?"

"Ninguém morreu... ainda, eu acho... mas pelas caras deles eu acho que alguém vai..."

"Nada de piadinhas Rosalie, eu acho que a Brigit pode explicar melhor o que aconteceu... ou vai acontecer..."

Brigit olhou apavorada para Esme e depois para Alice que estava mais aborrecida que temerosa agora, e depois para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior parecendo miserável.

"Eu não posso mais ficar aqui!"

Vampiros podiam hiperventilar? Pelo visto parecia que sim. Se eu não soubesse diria que Brigit estava tendo um acesso ou algo do tipo.

"Você está bem querida?"

"É claro que ela não está bem Esme, olha para ela, parece que vai ter um troço!"

"Rosalie!" Esme olhou para Rosalie chocada, mas obviamente não sabia o que fazer. Abençoadamente Carlisle entrou em casa nesse exato momento.

"Boa noite família! O que... O meu Deus! Brigit!"

Foi um custo acalmar Brigit o suficiente para ela falar coerentemente. Segundo Carlisle ela teve um ataque de pânico, o que eu nunca ouvi falar que vampiros podiam ter. O que eu não entendo é que esse acesso só veio depois da segunda visão, fazendo o cara da Harley vindo para Forks o motivo para o pânico da Brigit, mas pelo que eu pude pegar dos pensamentos dela, ele não é perigoso. O que nesse mundo poderia colocar tal pânico num imortal? Eu não consegui catar nada na mente dela, ela está se recusando veementemente a pensar mais nele, evitando assim que eu pesque mais alguma coisa.

"_Você sabe que vai ter que explicar muita coisa para nós, não sabe?_" Eu olhava firmemente para Brigit que me olhou de volta, os olhos arregalados de choque.

"_Ah Edward... por favor... não me faça contar... é vergonhoso!_" Seu olhar era suplicante, por um momento eu tive pena dela.

"_E você espera mesmo que eles vão te deixar ir embora assim, sem uma explicação para esse circo todo?_"

Ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, implorando com todas as forças para não forçá-la a dizer nada. O problema é que nisso ela deixou escapar mais um pouco da verdade que ela tanto queria esconder. Não consegui evitar, foi mais forte do que eu. Todos estavam chocados com o comportamento de Brigit e nem perceberam a nossa conversa silenciosa, mas pararam assim que eu os interrompi rudemente com a minha gargalhada. Brigit parecia miserável consigo mesma, abraçada aos joelhos e negando levemente com a cabeça.

Eu não conseguia formular uma frase coerente devido à minha risada histérica, e eu podia praticamente ver as interrogações nas cabeças dos meus familiares, fora a impaciência de Rosalie que beirava o absurdo.

"Edward você poderia por favor parar de ser um idiota e nos contar o que diabos está acontecendo?"

Eu juro, se eu pudesse chorar, eu estaria chorando agora, mas de rir. Respirei algumas vezes para me acalmar, mas um novo jorro de risos histéricos brotava sem eu querer.

"Eu juro que se você não deixar de idiotice, eu vou te socar!"

Eu consegui finalmente parar de gargalhar o suficiente para formar frases. Olhei para Brigit, que ainda estava miserável, encolhida no chão da sala, perguntando se devia contar. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros e fechou os olhos, os lábios cerrados numa linha fina. Eu me preparei para contar o grande mistério, mas o som de uma moto foi ouvido no quintal, se aproximando da casa. Todos se entreolharam, exceto eu e Brigit, que apenas suspirou resignada. Ela se levantou e se arrastou até a porta. Estranhei não consegui escutar os passos do nosso visitante, nem na grama, e nem na varanda. A próxima coisa que ouvi foi a campainha tocar.

Brigit abriu a porta lentamente, e o homem da sua visão se materializou diante de nossos olhos. Alice ofegou e levou a mão à boca, e Brigit fez um som que lembrou muito um ganido de cachorro, enquanto o homem entrava, o sorriso faiscando para ela.

Com um pigarro, Brigit anunciou: "Gente, quero que vocês conheçam o meu noivo, Olivièr."

Eu juro que eu tentei segurar, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Caí novamente na gargalhada.

**Final cap 9**

_Não tenho nada para dizer em minha defesa, só comentem se gostaram ou não, sim? xD_


	11. Chapter 10

_Gente eu tinha uma piada de primeiro de abril, mas eu me esqueci completamente de dizer que tinha uma enquete perguntando se rolaria um Yuri (cena lésbica) entre Bella e Brigit na fic, mas sei lá eu onde eu tava com a cabeça, a enquete tava ali há um tempão, só engatilhada pra piada mor, mas eu me esqueci, falha minha! Já tirei até a enquete do ar... =P_

_Chega de nhé nhé nhé, e vamos ao q interessa! =D_

**Disclaimer****: **_Twilight__ não me pertence, nem o Edward, nem o Emmet, nem o Jasper, nem__ Carlisle... u.u_

**Predador Sexual – Cap 10**

Olivièr deu um passo em direção à Brigit pra dentro da casa, então foi instantâneo. Seu perfume saturou o ambiente, como uma névoa densa do mais delicioso sangue que eu já havia sentido, incluindo nessa conta, o sangue da Bella. Um perfume cítrico, almiscarado, com um toque doce temperando tudo. Lembra o perfume de uma noite quente de verão. Imediatamente senti o fluxo de veneno na minha boca. A toda volta, pude perceber que o efeito não foi exclusivamente em mim. Todos no ambiente, de Carlisle à Rosalie sentiram o impulso chamativo do aroma delicioso. Brigit era a que estava mais próxima da criatura, segurando a respiração, e procurando não olhar direto nos olhos dele, enquanto ele olhava devotamente pra ela, como se ela fosse a personificação da divindade a que ele era devotado.

Segui o seu exemplo, e segurei a minha respiração, mas isso não ajudou. Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto no fundo da minha língua. Esme preferiu correr pela porta dos fundos, antes que sucumbisse ao seu desejo, e Alice seguiu o seu exemplo. Eu sempre achei que Carlisle tivesse um controle impecável, mas até ele teve que segurar a respiração aqui. O problema era Rosalie.

Ela estava olhando a criatura com desejo nos olhos, seus dentes expostos, o olhar meio vidrado.

Dois segundos apenas tinham se passado. Apenas eu e Brigit percebemos o perigo que Rosalie representava, e eu corri em direção a ela, que já se preparava pra dar o bote, enquanto Brigit puxava o noivo porta afora.

Eu consegui derrubá-la com facilidade, prendendo o seu braço direito pra trás, e empurrando a sua cabeça contra o chão. Rosalie se debateu freneticamente, mas eu era mais forte que ela, e não tive dificuldades aqui. O difícil era pôr razão em sua cabeça. Carlisle correu para o nosso lado para ajudar a acalmar a fera, o que não foi mais tão difícil depois que o cheiro se fora.

Fora de perigo, o tal Olivièr não parecia aborrecido com sua experiência de quase-morte, mas chateado porque Brigit não olhava diretamente nos seus olhos. Eles estavam no jardim, próximo à Harley dele, conversando em uma língua estranha, que eu nunca tinha escutado antes, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Existem poucas línguas que eu não conheça completamente como aparentemente é o caso. Ele tentava tocá-la, mas ela o afastava sem nenhuma cerimônia, rudemente até. Tentando ler a mente de Brigit, eu não conseguia entender uma única palavra, apenas os sentimentos por trás delas. Ela não queria que ele a tivesse encontrado novamente, queria que continuasse onde ela o deixou, fazendo o que ele deveria estar fazendo.

Ainda tentando prestar atenção à conversa se desenrolando lá fora, Eu afrouxei meu aperto em Rosalie, ainda tendo cuidado, caso ela tentasse alguma coisa de novo.

"Eu estou sobre controle Edward, me solta!"

"Tem certeza?"

Mas eu a soltei ainda assim, ela parecia sob controle. Ignorei os insultos de Rosalie, que subia para seu quarto, aborrecidíssima consigo mesma, e voltei o foco da minha atenção novamente ao casal no jardim.

O teor continuava o mesmo, ele querendo que ela voltasse com ele, e ela o mandando embora. Com toda essa confusão com Rosalie, eu não tinha parado pra pensar, por que o perfume desse tal Olivièr causou esse impacto tão grande em todos nós. Obviamente ele não era um vampiro, mas nem tão pouco era humano. Ele era alto, magro, tão pálido quanto um de nós, feições finas. Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que era uma mulher. Seu cabelo platinado caía liso abaixo da cintura. Observando mais atentamente, não sei como eu pude me enganar em pensar que ele era um de nós. Os olhos não eram nem vermelhos como os dos que se alimentavam de sangue humano, mas tão pouco era dourado como os nossos. Para a minha surpresa e choque, um deles era azul e o outro verde. Outra característica dessa criatura que até então estava escondida pelo cabelo platinado, eram as orelhas, que apareceu quando ele colocou uma mecha pra trás. Eram pontudas, angulosas, e com duas argolas pequenas penduradas. Apesar de todas essas características estranhas, o que mais chamou minha atenção para o fato de que ele não era humano, era sua pele pálida. Ela brilhava. Não como vampiros brilham na luz do sol, mas uma luminosidade sutil, perolada, como uma aura em volta dele. Como o brilho da lua numa noite sem nuvens.

Observando bem, Brigit também tinha um quê desse estranho brilho, mas bem mais fraco. Um eco débil do que o seu parceiro apresenta. Se ele é como uma lua sem nuvens, ela seria uma noite nublada.

Brigit teria muito que explicar sobre isso. A princípio era engraçado o fato de ela ter um noivo, primeiro porque ela se sentia tão envergonhada em ter omitido esse fato de nós e segundo porque, se ela tem um noivo, ela poderia ficar fora do meu caminho e da Bella. Não que eu um dia eu tenha cogitado a possibilidade desse absurdo se tornar realidade, afinal, a Bella é hétero.

Vendo pela perspectiva da Brigit, não há graça alguma na situação. Pelo que eu consegui entender, ela largou tudo o que tinha, o que quer que seja, seja lá onde for, para proteger, tanto esse tal Olivièr, quanto o resto da sua família. Ela tinha se tornado um perigo para o próprio povo, e a amargura desse fato praticamente transbordava por ela, por suas palavras alienígenas, por seus gestos bruscos e principalmente por sua expressão. Se vampiros pudessem chorar, aposto como ela estaria chorando agora.

Definitivamente eu não esperava tal altruísmo vindo dela. Ela sempre me pareceu egoísta, fútil, irritante, mas é apenas uma máscara que ela usa, pra esconder exatamente o que está revelando agora. Altruísmo, bondade, bom caráter, compaixão. Vendo agora por seus olhos como tudo aconteceu, não é difícil imaginar por que.

Sofri de sede novamente junto com ela, quando ela abriu os olhos pela primeira vez para essa nova vida, virando o rosto e evitando respirar, enquanto o desejo por esse sangue desconhecido percorria cada célula do meu corpo, me rasgando e queimando. Quando ela olhou pela primeira vez para a família que cuidou dela enquanto ela queimava, preocupados não só com o seu bem estar, mas também com o futuro da própria espécie. E em como ela avançou para eles...

Era demais pra mim. Respirei fundo uma vez dentro de casa, guardando fôlego para falar apenas uma vez.

"Brigit, eu sei que ele é seu noivo e tudo mais, mas devido ao incidente com Rosalie, eu não acho que essa casa seja o lugar mais seguro para ele."

Ela me olhou como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez, o rosto ainda torturado, de remorso e de sede. Seu auto-controle era invejável. Ela piscou várias vezes, como se para limpar os olhos de lágrimas inexistentes.

"Eu sei Edward, e é isso que eu estou tentando explicar a ele!"

"E eu estou tentando te convencer que seu lugar não é com vampiros! Vamos! você tem que voltar para casa, tomar o seu lugar de direito... Ficar ao meu lado... por favor..."

Cada palavra era como uma ferroada nela. Ela queria poder voltar como nada mais no mundo. Ela apenas não podia.

"E Fleur? Ela pode assumir o trono. Assumir o meu lugar."

"Fleur é só uma criança, além do mais, não é ela que eu amo..."

"Por que tem que fazer as coisas tão difíceis pra mim Olivièr?"

"Não tem como ser tão difícil! Se você precisa de sangue pra sobreviver, nós podemos providenciar! Sempre há..."

"E vocês vão sacrificar humanos inocentes para me alimentar? É isso que o conselho quer?"

Brigit estreitou os olhos para ele, pegando a mentira em sua mente. O conselho não mais a considera sucessora, eles estão treinando Fleur para assumir seu lugar.

"Oh... eu vejo agora... o conselho não quer que eu volte..."

"Mas como você...?"

"Edward lê mentes." Brigit disse com impaciência. Compreensão se espalhou pela face de Olivièr. Ele então pareceu ter tomado consciência da minha presença pela primeira vez. Olhou-me com arrogância, e no segundo que eu levei para olhar de Brigit para ele, ela gritou, e me empurrou com toda a força que pôde reunir, me fazendo dar três passos para trás.

"Não olhe diretamente nos olhos dele, idiota!"

Tarde demais. No momento em que meu olhar cruzou o dele, seu poder já estava em mim. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, formigando pelas pontas dos meus dedos, até meu coração. Não doeu, era estranhamente agradável, então meu corpo e minha cabeça ficaram leves, e uma estranha gravidade parecia me puxar e me unir à estranha criatura que eu encarava.

Nada havia mudado, no entanto. No mesmo instante que a sensação veio, ela passou. Fisicamente eu estava intacto, mas eu já não conseguia pensar claramente. Eu sabia que no fundo eu amava alguém, que tinha pessoas que eu devia proteger, mas eu não conseguia lembrar seus rostos, nem quem eram. Eram como algo que eu me esforçava para lembrar, mas quanto mais força eu fazia, mais elas escapavam de mim.

"Que droga Olivièr! Quebre o encanto, agora!"

"Não."

O som dessa voz despertou algo em mim, como uma batida de coração que não estava ali de fato, mas causava uma estranha atração para o dono dela. Em segundo plano, eu podia escutar o rosnado furioso de Brigit, mas isso não tinha importância. Nada mais tinha importância.

"Edward me escuta! Você pode lutar contra o controle, não obedeça nenhuma ordem que vier dele, você é mais forte!"

Eu sabia que o que ela estava me dizendo, fazia sentido de alguma forma, mas eu não conseguia encontrar um motivo para obedecer.

"Edward, nos deixe a sós." A batida invisível de novo. Antes de me dar conta, meus pés me levaram de volta para casa, subindo as escadas até meu quarto. Quando cheguei lá, já não me lembrava de como tinha chegado ali, nem por que. Alguém bateu à minha porta.

"Edward?"

Uma estranha criatura, baixa, morena, cabelos espetados para todos os lados, me olhava com olhos indagadores.

"Quem é você?"

**Final cap 10**

_Pois é, depois da minha piada de primeiro de abril mal sucedida, só me resta esperar que vocês comentem este capítulo que me deu uma trabalheira danada pra escrever. Até a próxima beibes!_


	12. Chapter 11 Especial Brigit's PoV

_Eu sei que o capítulo anterior ficou confuso, afinal era pelo PoV do Ed, que lamentavelmente sofreu uma compulsão do Olivièr (oi -q? lol), então esse vai ser um extra no PoV da própria Brigit. xD_

_Gente, tenha em mente a cronologia da história, 1 mês e pouco se passou desde que Brigit apareceu, se ponha no lugar da Bella, vc perdoaria assim, tão rápido? Pq eu com certeza não. __Provavelmente ia chorar no ombro quente de algum lobisomem em La __Push__...__ (vcs não leram a ultima frase! lol)_

**Disclaimer****: **_Pow estamos no 11º capítulo mew, vc a esta altura já deve saber que quase nada aqui me pertence... ._

**Predador Sexual – Cap 11 (Extra – ****Brigit's****PoV****)**

Que ótimo! Era tudo o que eu queria! Como se não bastasse essa minha obsessão pela garota humana, tendo que me alimentar de herbívoros fedidos nojentos, Olivièr voltando e confundindo mais ainda minha cabeça com suas mentiras e promessas falsas, agora o leitor de mentes teve uma compulsão idiota com meu pseudo-noivo elfo! Ah é, e eu quebrei uma unha também...

Por que ele não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de que eu não pertenço mais ao povo dele e me deixa em paz? Já não basta todo o sofrimento que eu tive que passar, tanto físico, mental e por que não? A minha não-vida já é uma piada mesmo, emocional?

Sempre foi uma droga ser empata, mesmo enquanto elfa. Eu podia saber quem estava mentindo pra mim, ou sentir quem realmente gostava de mim ou não, só de estar fisicamente perto. Pelo menos na época eu podia separar os meus próprios sentimentos dos outros.

Foi difícil, mas eu consegui chutar Olivièr daqui. Pra onde ele foi não me interessa, contanto que ele suma antes que vire antepasto dos Cullens. Ou meu. O que importa é que ele esteja a salvo. Depois eu me viro pra escapar dele o mais depressa possível.

Por hora eu tenho problemas mais complexos, como por exemplo, uma baixinha furiosa me fuzilando com o olhar. Como explicar a uma vampira raivosa que você não teve nada a ver com a compulsão do irmão dela? Oh bem...

"Alice, se você me permitir explicar, eu..."

"Não Brigit, você não vai explicar nada! Você vai é resolver seja lá o que houve com Edward."

Eu suspirei. É difícil tentar ser razoável quando você sabe que está errada. Mas é mais difícil ainda tentar pensar com clareza quando tantas outras emoções chicoteiam o seu cérebro, arranhando-o de dentro pra fora, nublando todos os outros sentimentos.

"Alice, eu bem que gostaria resolver isso, mas só existem duas possibilidades pro caso do Edward. Compulsão só pode ser quebrada se quem lançou desfazer o encanto, ou o próprio Edward quebrá-lo. Se estivesse em minhas mãos..."

"Compulsão?"

"Magia élfica antiga. Só os elfos nobres podem usar. Basicamente Edward é agora o escravo particular do Olivièr. Aposto como ele não te reconheceu lá em cima, estou certa? Vou interpretar essa sua cara como um sim. Bem, isso acontece porque pro Edward agora, nada mais no mundo importa, a não ser Olivièr. Todo o resto, família, amigos, amor..." Eu suspirei de novo.

"Elfos?"

Eu rolei os olhos pra ela. Já vi que vou ter que repetir essa história muitas vezes.

"Eu acho que prefiro explicar essa parte com todos presentes."

"Pois bem, então faça o favor de me explicar por que eu tive uma visão do passado? E por que, depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente consegui ver você?"

Eu franzi a testa. Visão do passado? Do que é que ela está falando? Eu não sabia que ela também podia ver o que já aconteceu.

"Alice, eu sinceramente não faço idéia do que você está falando."

"Da visão momentos antes do seu amigo andrógeno aparecer na porta!"

Eu repassei toda a visão na minha cabeça, procurando o que raios ela poderia estar falando. A interrogação devia estar estampada na minha testa, porque ela deu um muxoxo impaciente enquanto cruzava os braços magros pra mim.

"Brigit, nós vimos você queimando no chão, enquanto seu namorado apenas olhava! Não adianta..."

"Alice, não! Oh meu Deus, não! Aquela não era eu!"

Eu devia estar parecendo tão miserável quanto eu me sentia, por que eu estava começando a sentir pena de mim mesma, pelos sentimentos de Alice. Com a chegada de Olivièr essa visão ficou em segundo plano na minha cabeça, apesar de não completamente esquecida.

"Alice, essas suas visões... elas podem mudar certo?" eu mordi meu lábio.

"Bom, sim, vários eventos podem interferir no futuro, mas... Droga Brigit, eu estou confusa aqui!"

"Alice, a menina da visão... é minha irmã Fleur!" Ah, vai! Ela nem é tão parecida assim comigo! Que inferno!

"Oh... Bem, isso explica muita coisa então. Isso vem me incomodando desde que você apareceu! Por que eu não conseguia te ver até hoje, até que..."

"Até que você tocou o meu ombro... Alice me ajude a entender as suas visões, por que você não consegue enxergar o meu futuro, mas pôde ver o de Olivièr e de Fleur?"

"Eu não sei. Foi uma visão diferente das que eu costumo ter. Geralmente elas são mais precisas. Vai ver é porque a visão não foi minha, mas sua."

"Ok, agora eu fiquei confusa. Minha?"

"Bem, sim, eu apenas servi de 'antena' ou 'pára-raios' ou sei lá para o que você viu quando eu te toquei. Tanto é que eu não tive a sua segunda visão. Eu já não estava mais tocando em você. Foi a única coisa em que eu consegui pensar."

Ok. Então agora eu só tenho que pensar em como eu vou evitar que Fleur seja mordida por um vampiro desconhecido. Ajudaria muito saber o rosto do infeliz, ai sem dúvida ele estaria em fatias francesas antes mesmo de saber por quê. Inferno! Eu não entendi as outras partes da visão! O que a Bella tem a ver com isso? E de onde raios saíram esses lobos gigantes? Tanto faz, vão virar purê se eu encontrar algum. Ninguém vai tocar num único fio de cabelo das duas.

"Alice, basta mudar um único evento para se alterar todo um futuro?"

"Bom, em teoria sim. Mas é difícil quando se lida com o desconhecido."

"Efeito borboleta, huh? Que clichê!"

Ela me mostrou a língua! Dá pra acreditar? Rolei os olhos pra ela, enquanto ela voava escada acima. Provavelmente vai tentar fazer Edward quebrar a compulsão a pancadas. Tanto faz. Colocando em perspectiva, Edward é o menor dos meus problemas. E eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Seria mais fácil ter saído daqui antes de me apegar tanto a este lugar. Já ouviram falar que a curiosidade matou o gato? Oh Deus...

Três horas até amanhecer. O amanhecer de mais um dia que promete ser o pior, com Olivièr me esperando, Edward na escola com Bella, enquanto sofre os efeitos da compulsão. Olivièr poderia forçá-lo a fazer o que quiser, não importando distâncias. E só eu sei como ele pode ser cruel com suas vítimas, afinal, eu fui uma delas. Felizmente, eu pude quebrar por mim mesma. Espero sinceramente que Edward também consiga, ou Olivièr vai ter um novo brinquedo brilhante pelo resto da eternidade.

Você pode imaginar a agonia que é você gostar de uma pessoa, de verdade, não essa coisa sintética, duplicada, mas incrivelmente irresistível, e ter medo de ficar com ela porque a qualquer momento, você pode transformá-lo no seu lanchinho da tarde, e rolar na culpa pela eternidade. Agora tente imaginar você fugindo pelo país pra tentar mantê-lo a salvo do perigo que você representa, e o idiota corre atrás de você numa Harley Davidson 1980 (h t t p : / / w w w . c h o p p e r - k i t - u s a . c o m / a m e / s t 8 0 0 _ 1 9 8 0 . j p g), ignorando os seus esforços para mantê-lo a salvo do monstro que você se tornou. É pra querer se matar, certo?

Agora adicione a estupidez que foi me deixar levar pelos sentimentos alheios, novamente, e me permitir ficar com ciúmes de uma garota humana. Como se eu fosse lésbica! Imagine só isso! Quanto mais eu penso, mais me convenço de que eu sou uma idiota completa. Some isso a um corpo irresistível, e você tem Brigit, a vampira loira com sérios problemas em controlar a própria vontade contra a vontade dos outros.

Agora, pense em como eu vou tirar todo mundo dessa enrascada dos diabos, porque eu definitivamente, não consigo pensar em nada, nem mesmo por onde começar.

**Final cap 11**

_A-DO-RO! Povo rápido pra entender!! Sim, são elfos! =D A princípio a Brigit era pra ser EU metida na história, mas ela ficou tão diferente de mim com o desenrolar da história... u.u mas desde o início ela ia ter sangue élfico. Deixa eu explicar melhor. Eu freqüentava um fórum de animes há uns anos atrás, e como sempre meu Nick era Ninde Ringeril. (Esse nome nada mais é que meu nome, que não interessa aki lol, depois que passou por um conversor antiiiiiiiigo que rola na net há uns anos de nomes élficos de Senhor dos Anéis. (Tem uma xará minha que lê essa fic que n me deixa mentir! \o\) Fiquei conhecida no fórum como __**Elfa, loira e gostosa**__, daí pegou até hoje (Obviamente eu não sou nenhum dos 3). Quando essa história brotou na minha mente, eu queria que tivesse outros mitos envolvidos, afinal, já temos vampiros e lobisomens, pq não fadas, duendes, gnomos e elfos? /o/ Misturei elfos de Senhor dos Anéis (Legolas, oi -q?), de RPG (D&D/3D&T... oi -q?) e coisas da minha cabeça que foram saindo espontaneamente, daí criei meus próprios elfos! \o/_

_Bem, eu nunca pensei que doeria tanto escrever pelo PoV da Brigit, pensei até que seria mais fácil. Ledo engano. Esse foi de longe o mais complicado, e nem ficou tão bom assim, mas bem, em vista dos outros rascunhos dêem graças a Deus que esse razoável saiu... u.u _


	13. Chapter 12

_Só tenho uma coisa a dizer desta vez: Perdoem-me fãs fervorosas de Edward Cullen como o perfeito cavalheiro que ele é, mas foi neste capítulo que tudo começou na minha cabeça. É uma heresia eu sei, me perdoem!! . (xD)_

**Disclaimer****: **_Eu to de saco cheio de __disclaimers__, vcs não? u.u_

**Predador Sexual – Cap 12**

Bem no fundo eu podia sentir que algo estava tremendamente errado. Não só o fato de Alice estar me seguindo feito louca por todas as minhas aulas, mas também o fato de eu mal reconhecê-la, assim como eu mal reconheço todos os que se dizem da minha família.

Me contaram toda a história, estranhamente familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo desesperadamente desconhecida pra mim, como eu me tornei vampiro, como eu desgarrei de Carlisle por um tempo e como eu retornei. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, a lembrança simplesmente não vinha.

Brigit explicou como funcionava essa tal compulsão, um tipo de controle mental tão potente, que seu cérebro esconde tudo que pode servir de distração das ordens do _compulsor_, evitando que se desvie das ordens recebidas. E nas palavras dela, felizmente é possível quebrar a compulsão apenas com força de vontade. Pena eu não ter a mínima vontade de quebrar nada.

Alice fez questão de me deixar na porta para a minha aula de biologia. Me foi explicado que, para mantermos as aparências nesta cidade, nós devíamos fingir que somos os filhos do Dr. Carlisle Cullen que ainda cursam o colegial. Bem, eu não vi nada de mal fingir um pouco, então só me deixei guiar por todas as aulas. Alice ficou parecendo um peru no dia de ação de graças na hora do intervalo, olhando para uma garota, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, que eu lembrasse de alguma coisa. Lamento ter que desapontá-la, mas eu não reconheci a humana de cabelos castanhos e rosto em forma de coração com estranhos olhos cor de chocolate a que ela se referia. Não mais do que eu lembrava da minha dita família.

Sentei-me na única carteira disponível e espalhei meus livros, folheando um deles ao acaso. Tudo muito chato, por alguma razão eu já sabia tudo o que estava escrito. Fechei-o e me inclinei nas pernas traseiras da carteira, brincando distraidamente com o botão do punho da minha camisa. O garoto da carteira ao lado pensou no rosto da garota em que Alice estava preocupada, então isto me chamou a atenção. Eu olhei pra trás, e ela me olhou de volta, andando firmemente, como se tivesse medo de cair, enquanto segurava o meu olhar. Por alguma razão, tive vontade de sorrir para ela. Não entendi quando ela franziu as sobrancelhas pra mim, como se eu fosse um ser alienígena. Bem, talvez eu fosse mesmo.

Ela se sentou cautelosamente ao meu lado, ainda me olhando de canto de olho, desconfiada. Seu perfume acertou em cheio meu nariz, e só o que eu fiz foi chegar mais perto do seu cabelo e respirar fundo. Inclinei minha cabeça levemente, e sorri torto novamente, as boas maneiras me dizendo para cumprimentá-la.

"Bom dia!" O que há com ela? Seus olhos parecem meio vidrados...

"Bom dia Edward."

E então ela se virou para frente, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo, mandando pra mim mais uma onda do seu perfume direto para o meu rosto. Era esquisito, porque o perfume desta garota era extremamente apetitoso pra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo me lembrava coisas estranhamente eróticas. Inalei fundo mais uma vez, fechando os olhos, para assim aproveitar melhor o perfume. Só percebi que havia me inclinado na sua direção quando ela pulou assustada da cadeira e olhou pra mim. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, e eu conseguia sentir o seu gosto no fundo da minha língua.

Nosso transe momentâneo foi quebrado pela entrada do professor na sala de aula. A partir daí foi difícil me concentrar em qualquer coisa que aquele homem estivesse dizendo. Ao fim da aula, tudo que eu pude absorver da aula foi o quão quente a pele desta garota parecia perto da minha.

Descobri pelos pensamentos de um tal Mike Newton que seu nome era Bella. Alice me encontrou na saída da sala de aula, cheia de expectativas.

"Não Alice, eu não me lembrei quem ela é, apesar de ser tão familiar como todos vocês."

"Droga! Eu contava que pelo menos dela você se lembrasse!"

"Não conseguiu prever isso?" Levantei a sobrancelha pra ela, divertido.

"O seu futuro anda meio embaralhado na minha cabeça. Vários caminhos possíveis, que mudam constantemente. Vai ver é a tal compulsão que não me deixa ter uma visão clara..."

Eu a deixei tagarelar à vontade enquanto me guiava para a minha próxima aula, ainda pensando na tal Bella, em quando seria a próxima vez que eu a veria.

Espanhol foi tão entediante quanto às outras aulas. Emmet ao meu lado estava achando muita graça em tudo que estava acontecendo. Bem, eu não via a graça, e nem tão pouco achava que ele estava errado em rir da situação, então eu ignorei.

Ao fim da aula, estranhei Alice não estar na porta me esperando. Bem, não importa, eu podia ir perfeitamente sozinho para o carro. Olhei para o céu cinza brevemente, e pra variar estava chovendo. Andei calmamente pelo estacionamento, e vi a Bella indo em direção a um monte de ferro velho vermelho, que eu supus ser o seu carro. Andei mais rápido em direção a ela, pegando uma mecha dos seus cabelos, e inalando seu perfume quando cheguei perto. Ela se virou assustada, pressionando o corpo contra a sua pick-up enferrujada e arregalou os olhos pra mim. Achei sua expressão estranhamente atraente.

"Você cheira tão bem na chuva." Sorri torto pra ela.

"Obrigada."

Ela tentou se desviar de mim para entrar no carro, mas eu bloqueei seu caminho com o meu braço, acariciando de leve sua bochecha, que instantaneamente ficou rosada. Gostei disso também.

"Além de ficar linda corada. Há alguma coisa que não seja bom em você?"

"Tem. O meu humor. Dá licença Edward!"

"Estamos nervosas com alguma coisa?" Sorri torto novamente. Isso parece ter um efeito interessante nela. Ela simplesmente rolou os olhos, e forçou sua passagem pelo meu braço. Foi o mesmo que empurrar um muro. Continuei a olhar pra ela, esperando uma resposta que não veio.

"Qual o seu problema Edward?"

"Comigo? Nenhum!" Que pergunta estranha. Franzi o cenho pra ela por um segundo, e continuei a encará-la.

"Então por que não me deixa passar?"

"Calma! Eu só queria falar com você."

Ela respirou fundo uma vez, tentando se acalmar. Sua respiração bateu no meu rosto, e tudo o que eu queria era enterrar o rosto no seu cabelo e beijar seu pescoço.

"Estou ouvindo Edward."

Eu coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo para trás do ombro dela, deixando livre a visão do seu pescoço. Pude ver com clareza a pulsação debaixo da pele fina, ritmada, ficando cada vez mais rápida, à medida que eu aproximava meu rosto. Senti-a estremecer quando a minha respiração fria tocou a sua pele. Segurei-a pelo cabelo, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, expondo mais ainda a sua pele branca, e encontrando pouca resistência da parte dela.

Passei meu nariz levemente pelo seu pescoço, sentindo seu perfume por um tempo. Um gemido sedutor passou por seus lábios, mandando uma onda por mim, me incentivando a trazê-la para mais perto ainda do meu corpo. Eu a pressionei contra o carro, deslizando a minha mão livre desde a sua coxa até o limite dos seus seios. Bella jogou a cabeça pra trás, e eu toquei meus lábios em sua garganta, sentindo quando ela gemeu de novo.

Eu podia carregá-la para longe dali neste momento. Era o que eu queria. Um lugar só para nós dois, onde ninguém nos interromperia, então eu poderia...

"Edward!"

Eu me virei lentamente para a voz que gritou o meu nome, aborrecidíssimo por terem me interrompido. Soltei o meu aperto da Bella, e me virei para Alice, que estava me encarando de olhos arregalados. Ela olhou a Bella por um segundo e voltou seu olhar estarrecido para mim, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo.

"Olá Bella, como vai?"

Bella gaguejou um pouco, mas respondeu a Alice que estava bem. Alice continuou a me olhar daquele jeito por mais uns segundos e depois passou a mão pelo meu braço, me puxando para longe da Bella. Seus pensamentos implorando para que eu a seguisse sem resistência.

"Desculpa Bella, mas agente tem que ir agora. Agente se fala amanhã, certo Edward?"

"Claro, claro!" Eu sorri maliciosamente para a Bella. Obviamente eu não esperaria até amanhã para vê-la.

Alice me arrastou para longe, resmungando sobre não poder me deixar sozinho por um minuto. Eu olhei pra trás, e a Bella ainda estava lá, ligeiramente ofegante, olhando para nós. Eu sorri e pisquei pra ela, voltando arrastado para o carro.

**Final cap 12**

_Oh, sim este é o meu favorito! Foi aqui que tudo começou. Essa é a __**minha**__ versão do primeiro dia da Bella na escola, dps de ler Midnight Sun! (claro, com alterações básicas aqui e ali, xD) Então, povo saudoso por ação Ed x Bella, sua paciência será recompensada, eu prometo! =D_


End file.
